Dragon King
by FairyTail2411
Summary: When Natsu Dragneel starts acting different Lucy wants to know what's up. But what happens when she finds out the only reason why he is acting strange is because he is starting to remember his past? Will Lucy go on this wonderful adventure with Natsu the dragon king? Book 1
1. Chapter 1

**(One early morning in Magnolia)**

Lucy was waking up to the sun in her face, When she then noticed a warm body next to her. It was Natsu, He was asleep in her soft cloud-like bed once again. She didn't mind him sleeping with her until he started to randomly snore.

"Natsu" Lucy whined as his snoring started to get louder and louder.

She sighed as he didn't wake up from his slumber. So she just tried to ignore his loud snoring. Lucy couldn't go back to sleep so she decided to get up ever so gently, Knowing that Natsu had sensitive ears. But it didn't work he woke up, with one onyx eye opening ever so slightly.

"Luce, Where are you going come back to bed." He whined.

"I was just going to make breakfast , Natsu go back to sleep okay." She answered sweetly.

"Luce?" Natsu said quietly

"Yes Natsu, What is it?"

"..."

"What is it Natsu, You know you can talk to me right?"

"Make sure you make me some crispy bacon okay." He lied, that's not what he wanted to say at all.

" Um Sure thing." Lucy answered back.

Lucy headed toward the kitchen wondering why Natsu was acting so weird. She stopped walking right in front of the refrigerator. When she heard a very scary scream coming from her bedroom. She turned her head toward the direction of the scream. What was she doing she should go check it out, right now. She started to speed walk towards her room until she heard a glass break and struggling. She started running, when she opened the door of her bedroom she saw something she didn't want to see. She saw her bed that was once made with a young man's body in it sleeping. But now it was ruined, pillows on the floor, the blanket dragged onto the floor. Worst of all Natsu was no where in sight. she walked around the room to find the broken glass by the bathroom door. Lucy knocked on the bathroom door and called the Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu?" she called with a worried tone.

"Are you in there?"

No answer. Lucy opened the door gently hoping she would see the man of her dreams in there. But she didn't. She was thinking the worst right now, so without a thought Lucy ran out of her apartment with her pajamas only barefoot. She was running to a logical place she thought Natsu would go to, The guild of course.

**(At the Guild)**

The doors slammed open everyone looking at the doors to see who the next guild member was to walk in that day. It was a worried Lucy in her pajamas, Everyone was looking at her with confused expressions.

"Lucy why are you in your pajamas?" Mira asked her all bubbly.

"Where is Natsu!? Did he come here today at all?" She asked with crack in her voice on the verge of crying.

"No, What happened Lucy?" Erza asked while she swallowed her cake.

The whole guild now paying attention to the worried female.

"I-I woke up this morning and Natsu was in my house sleeping right next to me and then i got up to go make him and myself some breakfast. then he stopped me and told me to come back to bed, Then he he called my name before i left the room and then i was waiting for him to tell me what he had to say but he paused for a while and then he just made something up instead of telling me what he had to say. So I left, I was about to open my refrigerator when I heard yelling and i'm pretty sure it was Natsu. I got scared when i heard some glass break so i started to run towards my room but when I got in there I didn't fin-"

"I heard enough" Gray said rudely interrupting Lucy while she told her story.

"Gray! She wasn't done" said Mira angerly.

"Yeah, well I am." He spat back

"Gray-sama what's wrong? Why didn't you let her finish her story" Juvia asked her beloved

"Look I don't want to sit here and waste more time instead of looking for that damn flame brain alright."

Everyone looked at Gray with wide eyes at what he just said. They couldn't believe that Gray Fullbuster was actually worried about Natsu. I mean They fight everyday for crying out loud over the dumbest things it's just mind blowing. He couldn't take their 'dumb' stares anymore.

"What the hell are all of you looking at, Are we gonna leave or are you people just gonna stand here like dumb asses? Man let's go Juvia and anyone else who gives a damn about hot head's safety." Gray Spat out obviously annoyed as he and Juvia started to walk towards the guild doors.

After that little outburst people were still a little shocked about what Gray said. Until Gajeel broke the ice and stated something that made everyone look at him.

"I can smell him" he said blandly

"Yeah I can too" Wendy stated

Everyone were now staring at the two dragon slayers. Also what they said made Gray stop in his tracks and Juvia followed his footsteps. Gray turned his head slightly and had a slight change in his facial expression. He had some hope in his eyes. Juvia was the only one that notice though.

"Is he close?" Lucy asked stilled worried

"Yeah" Gajeel and Wendy said in unison

"He is approaching the guild as we speak" Wendy said very calm

With the information they all received Lucy took action and ran through the guild doors while Gray and Juvia decided to sit down and wait.

**(The Magnolia streets)**

Lucy still running when she was make sure that she looked at every last person making sure they were not Natsu. But before her legs gave out on her she saw the pink- haired mage she was look for finally after this long stressful morning for hers she found what she has been looking for.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled drawing his attention.

"Luce, hey why are y-" He couldn't finish his sentence he was pushed to the ground with a hug by the blonde.

"Natsu, you had me so worried. Why did you scare me like that? I was going to make you breakfast until you scared the crap out of me. How could you Natsu i thought we were friends."

"Luce I-"

He was interrupted by the sound of sniffling. It was Lucy, she was crying into his chest. she always felt warm when she was with him. He then got up with her and looked at her.

"Luce... why are crying?" He questioned

"Because I thought you left me or something happened to you. Did you see the mess you made in my room? It looked like you've been kidnapped or something. I was thinking the worst happened to you." she explained with tears still falling form her eyes.

"Y-you were worried about me Luce?"

"Of course I was Natsu what would expe-"

His lips were pressed on hers when he heard that. It's like something took over his body for the time being. He doesn't know why he did that but he is happy that he did. He wanted to stay like that but he forgot that Lucy wasn't expecting that surprise kiss, He then pulled away. He was staring at Lucy with his curious eyes to see what she was thinking about at this moment. But he couldn't she looked blank.

"Luce I.. i'm sorry, Please don't be mad I-I wasn't think straight I don't know what came over me."

Lucy eyes widened at what just took place. She was staring at the love of her life who just kissed her and she isn't sure what to do at the moment.

'Maybe I can run home and forget this ever happened. or Maybe just keep standing her like a statue and he might just leave.' She thought.

Until she snapped out of her inner thoughts with the dragon slayers words.

"Luce your scaring me now please respond." Natsu said

"I... um I have to go now." she said

Before turning her body to sprint away she was then grabbed by the wrist by you know who.

"Natsu let go of me I just wanna go home." she said lowly

"You wanna go home, fine i'll take you home" he said as he picked her up and placed her over his shoulder.

"Natsu put me down God damn it." she demanded

"Luce, just lis-"

"No Natsu I want to-"

"LUCY there is something i have to tell you so can you wait until we get to you house please!" he shouted.

After that there was just awkward silence for the rest of the walk to Lucy's apartment. By the time they got there it was around 2pm.

**(Lucy's Apartment)**

Natsu kicked opened Lucy's door and he finally sat her down her couch. With that he closed and locked her front door and sat next to her.

"Luce... there is something i've been wanting to tell you. I'm not sure how your gonna take it so here it goes. I found Igneel this morning when i left your place and he told me somethings that jogged my memory a little bit. It kind of explains what happened to me before i left your apartment. Okay so Igneel told me that I was.. I am the dragon king." He said.

' What, Natsu is the king of the dragons?' she was saying in her thoughts.

" This morning when I woke I got up and started to walk towards the bathroom when I had a strike of pain in my head i don't know what it was like someone was punching me in the eye. Then all of a sudden I started to scream from the pain and i accidentally bumped into your dresser and dropped some glass. Then my pain got worse and I didn't wanna bother you with it and I thought Wendy would know something so i went to her. On the way there I saw him and that'[s when he told me I was the dragon king." He finished

"Natsu i'm so happy for you but um I also have something to say." she stated

"What is it Luce tell me it's alright."

"Natsu I...um...I i'm in love with you." She mumbled but with his ears heard every last work she said.

"L-Lucy I...I want you to be my mate. I've always loved you ever since we met in Hargeon. It was love at first site but I was too afraid to confess to you."

"Natsu I-I don't know that's really big are you sure you want that? I mean your mate are you sure you don't wanna start off slow?" she asked

"I'm sure Luce, I love you and I want you to be mine forever." He stated

Natsu really wanted Lucy to be his. But Lucy doesn't know that as soon as she is his mate she will be the dragon queen and she will gain Natsu's powers was well. Natsu moved up closer to her and kissed her passionately. When all of a sudden Lucy pushed him back.

"Natsu... I will, I will be your mate." she stated

With that Natsu then came closer to her. He was very close to her neck that he was breathing on it. He then started nibble on her neck. Then he found the right spot and bit really hard into it, as if he was a vampire.

"Natsu it hurts" Lucy said with pain in her voice

Natsu continued with his mating process. He pulled his sharp canines out of her neck the two bloody spots lit on fire for a while until Natsu blew it away. Then what was left were just two small scars in Lucy's neck and Natsu had matching ones. Now Lucy Heartfilia was now pronounced as Natsu's mate and now pronounced as the dragon queen.

"Luce i'm done." he said calmly

"Natsu? What did you just do to me?"

"I made you my mate. Now you are my dragon queen." He said

Lucy got up and walked towards her bathroom to look at her scars. When she looked into the mirror she gasped.

"We it's official, i'm his forever. What if this isn't what i'm cut out for. From being the weakest mage in Fairy Tail to being the dragon queen. This unreal I can't do it may-" She was interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door, It was Natsu.

"Luce are you okay? You been in there for a while now." He asked

She has been in there for about 20 minutes just think about her life and the worst things possible.

"Yeah Natsu i'm fine I will be out soon." she answered

"Okay well I will be in your room if you need me okay."

Natsu walked into her bedroom when he decided to be a pervert and snoop through her panties drawer. He had his perverted smirk on as he started to dig into his mate's panties drawer.

"Lace? Nice Luce." He said to himself.

"Natsu! What the hell are you doing? Why are you looking in my underwear drawer, Hm?"

"Uh Luce I.. um nothing!" He said with panic

"You are such a pervert you know that!" Lucy spat out

**(At the Guild)**

Gajeel was sitting at a table with Levy and Erza. The girls were talking and he was just sitting there bored out of his mind.

"We need some action up in here, Someone fight me!" he yelled

"Gajeel sit down and relax." Erza said to him while she pointed a sword to his neck.

"Man where is the idiot Dragneel?" He asked while sitting back down again.

"Oi Lily let's go find him eh." Gajeel yelled across the room.

"Aye." He answered

So they were on their way to find Natsu. Which wouldn't be hard because he smelt him.

**(Outside Lucy's Apartment)**

They stopped walking right in front of her place and were wondering why Natsu was there. They could tell that he was there for a while because his smell was large. They knocked on her front door. There was no answer.

"Hey Bunny- girl you home?"

No answer

"Lily take us up through the window."

"Sure" he answered

Lily wrapped his tail around Gajeel's body and up they went. When they were at the window they looked in to see if they could Lucy in there. But what they saw was a shock. It was Natsu and Lucy making out passionately.

"Holy shit" he said shocked

Falling down from the sight they were seeing Gajeel crashed on the hard concrete. Unfortunately Natsu heard with his sensitive ears. He opened the window to see Gajeel on the ground.

"Hey metal head what are you doing?" he asked while looking out the window

"Uh... just looking for you hehe." He said as he got up and was now scratching the back of his head.

"Uh huh, so you saw Luce and I up here huh?" he said

"You and Lucy? What... I didn't see anything. he answered nervous

"Sure don't worry about it. Oh yeah Luce is my mate now. Did you ever get with Levy yet." he asked in a sarcastic tone

"Uh well you see I didn't reall-"

"He didn't ask her yet." Lily said nonchalantly.

"Lily!" Gajeel yelled

"Haha it's cool man I won't tell anybody, Promise." Natsu said honestly

"So when are you guys going to the guild to make your announcement?" Gajeel asked

"Right now, Are you going back? If you are do you mind if we walk with you?" Natsu asked

"Yeah sure, But no lovely dovey talk on the way deal?"

"Deal."

**(The Magnolian Streets)**

Gajeel, Natsu, and Lucy are now on their way to the guild to make their announcement.

"So Gajeel when are you gonna make Levy your mate? Hm." Lucy asked playfully

"Why do you guys keep asking me that?" he said seriously annoyed

**(At the Guild)**

I was a typical night at the guild. Cana was having a drinking contest with Gildarts, Juvia was sitting talking to Gray, Erza was eating her strawberry cake. Mira was standing behind the bar counter like she always did. She was staring at her guild members smiling until something caught her eye. I was Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, and Lily. The only reason why Mira was paying attention to them was because she hasn't seen Lucy and Natsu since this morning. Well she hasn't seen Natsu all day.

"Nastu, Lucy!" The whole guild roared

"What are you guys doing here so late and why are you holding hands? Are you two dating now? It's about time. Mira asked

" Yeah actually we are and we .have some-." Lucy said before she was inturrupted my Juvia.

"Yay, No more love rival. Juvia can have Gray-sama to herself now!" Juvia yelled

"Juvia I was never your love rival. I never liked Gray in that way. Anyways as I was say Natsu and I Have to make announcement!" Lucy said loud so people can pay attention

"SILENCE!" Erza yelled making the whole quite

"Thank you Erza"

"No Problem Lucy"

"Now If you guys were paying attention you would have saw that Natsu and I were holding hands when we came in here. We we have been at my house all day and he explained some stuff to hima and i told him that I love and he asked me to be his mate. I said yes. Lucy explained as she showed her scarred neck and Natsu did the same.

"Wow so you finally confessed to each other huh?" Gray said shocked

"That is so cute i'm so happy for you two." Mira said with a tear in her eye.

"Listen up everyone because I have something really important to say." Natsu stated

"I saw Igneel today."

Everyone in the guild gasped at what he said and Now Gajeel and Wendy dead into this conversation.

"He told me something about my past. I'm the dragon king. After he told me that i started to get like random memories from time to time today. So far i've gotten four. They hurt everytime and I don't know why." He continued

The guild was shocked to hear this mostly the master.

'How did this happen? When did this happen? Maybe before the boy came here his memory of this got wiped.' Master Makarov though to himself.

"Now I have to aske you all this one question. I need all of your honest answers. Natsu said

"What is he doing?" Gray asked himself

"Should I leave Fairy Tail to for fill my duties as king?"

The guild was silent, but it wasn't just any other normal silence it was dead silence. Everyone had wide eyes even Lucy.

"Natsu! What the hell are you talking about? What are you saying?" Lucy yelled with a sad tone

"Want to know what my family thinks I should do. Please don't answer this because you want me to stay, answer this if you want me to make the best choice." He stated

"I think you should leave" Erza said with tears now falling down her eyes.

"Yeah go." Juvia said with a strong expression

"It;s for the best." Macao said with a fist in the air.

"Be a man and own up to your past. I think you should go." Elfman answered

"Just got flame brain I don't care if you leave it wouldn't make a difference to me" Gray said turning his back to him to hide his tears.

"Natsu we need you here to start fights everyday and help everyone when they are feeling down. You can't just throw all the memories that you had with us and move on to make new ones a forget about you family." Mira yelled with tears pouring out her eyes.

"Mira-nee." Lisanna said with worried eyes

"Just go Natsu. GO I don't care anymore leave your only home and all you friends." Mira said as she ran out the guild crying.

Natsu was shocked that everyone was letting him go so easily. Honestly he was hurt they were letting him go like this. Even though he basically told them to. He fell to his knees and burst into tears.

"So you guys really want me to leave." He said with a whisper

"Fine."

With that he got up and walked out of the guild with his body now starting to light up with flames. With every step he too his flames got hotter and larger. He was angry but he didn't know why. Maybe he was angry with himself.

"What just happened here?" Wendy asked with a confused look.

" I don;t know maybe it's his memory that is making him act like this you guys. Don't blame him he had a long day." Lucy said to defend Natsu.

" Yeah maybe your right." Erza said while wiping her last tear.

Lucy ran out of the guild to try to find the heated dragon king.

**(At the West Forest)**

Natsu was walking into the night towards the west forest still as lit as a forest fire. He was so hot that he was burning trees as he walked right next to them. He was breathing very heavy. Tears still falling from his didn't care where he was going, all he knew was that he needed to get away for a while. Lucy was still running to find her boyfriend, when all of a sudden she tripped. Waiting for impact that never came when she opened her eyes there was a man catching her. He had black hair

"Hey you need to be careful. Anyways what are you doing out her all alone? You know your too pretty to be walking out here at this time of night. He said as he helped her up.

"Yes I know I was just going. Thank you for helping me bye. Lucy tried to walk again but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Hey where do you think your going? I don't get a goodbye kiss or anything?" The man said to her while his grip tightened on her wrist.

"Hey let got of me!" She screamed.

"Hey now doll face you don't want to get too loud now do you?" He said as he started to pull behind a bush.

"NATSU!" She screamed louder.

Natsu turned his head towards the sound of Lucy's voice.

"Luce?" He asked.

"NATSU!"

"LUCY! I'm coming" He yelled

Natsu started to run towards the screams and in about a minute or so he found her being pulled by a man. Natsu was blazed with anger.

"Hey buddy if I were you i would take your hands off my girl." He said with a murderous tone.

"Who are you? The man asked

"I'm your worst nightmare"

"Bring it on pinky"

"Oh, Bad move" Natsu said

Natsu grabbed his shirt collar and yelled.

"Fire Dragon ROAR!"

Right in his face which caused him pain that I can't describe with words. He then saw Lucy on the ground crying with he under held down by her ankles.

"Luce... Did he hurt you?" Natsu asked worried and angry at the same time.

"No." she said trying to wipe her tears away.

"Did he touch you." He aske dwith a dead serious look.

"..."

"Lucy"

"Y-yes." ."

"I'll kill him." Natsu said as he scorching with flames.

"Natsu... no."

Lucy reached to the flaming body and hug him to try to calm him down. She was still crying from it all. Luckily she remembered that she was immune to his flames. So she continued to hug him. As his flames slowly died out, They both fell to the ground and embraced. Natsu started crying softly as Lucy just stroked his hair.

"Let it all out, let it all out, You don't have to act so graffiti flower that someone painted on the wall sways, Nobody knows who their real selves and finding things in the middle of this long, long are days where we feel alone and we feel like crying, but...Change these tears and this pain into on the light that will shine on tomorrowI may lose my way a together, we'll create stardust and search for an eternity that glows so brightly" Lucy sang quitely to calm Natsu down. (_**A/N**_this song is from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. If you have't watched that show yet the you should.)

"I love you Natsu always remember that ok." Lucy said to her boyfriend that was finishing his crying

"I love you too Luce. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"No Natsu it's okay it's not your fault."

"Luce?"

"Yeah."

"Do you love me enough to go to the dragon world with me."

"Yes, I'm with you every step of the way.

"Do you mean it Luce, Because if you are I want you to rule with me."

"Yes, I will Natsu i will be by your side forever. I promise." she answered

**(Lucy's Apartment)**

Natsu and Lucuy are very tired from this crazy day they had. They were ready for bed.

"Hey what a crazy day huh Luce?" Natsu asked

"Yeah it was fun sort of." She answered with a smile.

"You know i'm really happy that I met you in Hargeon. You are the love of my life and I am so glad that we are dating. He said with a toothy grin

"Me too."

Natsu and Lucy soon shut their eyes and went to sleep. In their sleep Natsu pulled Lucy up closer to him without a single thought. That night was peaceful, That was the first night ever that Natsu got to sleep in Lucy's bed with her knowing. Everythign was starting to come together little by little. Lucy suddenly woke up three hours into her sleep to find her bed burning.

"Oh my goodness, NATSU WAKE UP!" Lucy screamed waking up her boyfriend.

"Hm... What is it Luce. Hey what's cooking." He asked curiously

"MY BED! Get up and eat it or something." She demanded

"But i'm not hungry ugh why don't you do it." He whined

"I'm a celestial wizard remember. Wait a second that's right I your powers now. she stated

Lucy started to suck up the fire into her mouth. She thought it would burn her tongue or something but it didn't. She also thought it would taste like gasoline or some hot sauce but it didn't, I tasted sweet surprisingly.

"Wow, that actually tasted sweet. Why Natsu, how does yours taste."

"Sweet most of the time. Th e bad ones taste like gasoline it's gross" He explained

"Hey tomorrow can you teach how to use my new dragon slayer magic?" she asked

"Sure thing Luce"

"Oh Natsu does this mean I'm a second generation dragon slayer since you kind of gave me your magic."

"Yeah when I bit you I planted a dragon slayer lacrima inside of you. But you can always ge a third generation by also learning dragon slayer magic from a dragon. Maybe Igneel some day soon." He said with hope.

"Natsu, Cane we sleep somewhere else please. My bed doesn't feel soft anymore it's all bumpy now." She complained

"Alrighty then Luce, Do you want sleep on the couch then?" He asked

"Sure I just wanna sleep so we can start training. I swear this Natsu Dragneel, I Lucy Heartfilia will get stronger for you so we can go to the dragon world and i can become your queen. and we will rule together. Okay just watch me, I will." She stated

"I know you will Luce I have faith in you. Now let's sleep." He answered


	2. Chapter 2: Two Fire Dragon Slayers

The next morning Natsu woke up before Lucy. That never happens, He got up and went towards the bathroom to shower. He was lathering his body when suddenly he heard the bathroom door open. It was Lucy she just woke up to pee. That was her plan anyways, But Natsu had some different plans for her.

"Good morning Luce." Natsu greeted.

"Hey Natsu." yawned Lucy.

"Your still tired?Come take a shower with me so you can wake up." He said with a smirk.

With what he asked her she blushed fifty shades of red. She stood there for a while until Natsu got out and pulled her towards the shower and started to undress her. He then pulled her into the shower and whispered in her ear.

"Just relax babe." He whispered.

"O-okay." She answered nervously.

Natsu started to lather her back with soap and he started to move all around her body. They started to make out passionately. That's how their morning went.

**(The West Forest)**

Around noon they started her training. Natsu was teaching Lucy step one.

"Okay Luce, Step one: Ignite." Natsu stated.

"Okay."

"Now you have to concentrate your powers in one hand and close your eyes and ignite your hand. Believe that you can do it, trust yourself." He instructed.

"Okay."

Lucy did as she was told, she breath in slowly and concentrated. She was determined to become the best dragon queen for Natsu. She told herself to ignite one hand and she opened her eyes to see her success, But sadly nothing was there. Lucy was disappointed to see nothing there. She told herself that she wouldn't stop trying until she got it right. She has been at it all day with no progress what so ever.

"Luce." Natsu said with worry.

"I gotta keep going, I promised that I would get stronger for you so we can go to the dragon world but I can't. No breaks I have to keep going no matter what. I will do this even if it kills me." Lucy stated with a determined face.

Natsu didn't like how she was pushing herself too much. It was breaking his heart. He did love how she was doing this for him, But he didn't like how sge wouldn't stop. So he had to do something. She's been at it all day without one break. He felt that her limit was closing in on her.

"Luce, Don't you think it's time to take a break? You've been at it all day." He asked

"No Natsu I made a promise and i'm gonna keep it. She stated with a serious look.

"Luce.."

Lucy kept going and failing. She started to ger frustrated when suddenly her fist ignited with a flame. How did it ignite like that with frustration. So maybe she can only control her flames with emotions.

"You did it Luce i'm so proud of you. You have conquered the emotional flames. Most dragon slayers can't even control the emotional flames in the must really have a gift." He said with happiness.

"Really? I did it good i'm going back to my place to get dinner started. Lucy said with excitement.

**(Lucy's Apartment)**

Lucy ran inside her apartment to get dinner started. Since she was in a glorious mood she decided to make Natsu's favorite, Fried chicken. He likes it with a lot of hot sauce and now but she is too. When Lucy was done making dinner for Natsu and herself they talked about their day.

"So Luce, How does it feel to conquer the first step to being a dragon slayer?" Natsu asked curiously.

"It feel really good actually."

"The food is really, it's my favorite you know."

"I thought I should make your favorite tonight because you helped me succeed today."

"Well that is really thoughtful, Thank you Luce."

"No thank you Natsu."

Their conversation went on for the rest of the night until they were ready for bed. The next day would be step two: fire dragon's roar.I hope Lucy can do it.

**(At the Guild)**

The next morning at the guild Gray and Erza were about to take a job, When Erza suggested something.

"Maybe we should invite Natsu and Lucy. I mean we haven't seen them in days i'm starting to get worried, What if they left." Erza suggested.

"Who cares about Natsu anyways?I sure don't, He wanted to leave the guild behind so let him. He never cared about us any-." Gray said until he was suddenly interrupted by Erza.

"GRAY! You know God damn well you are worried. You are probably the most worried out of everyone in the guild. Now stop with that 'I don't care' attitude, I'm tired of it!" Erza yelled.

Gray's eyes widened at what he just heard. He knew he cared deep down but he just didn't want to admit it.

"Whatever invite them then."He said.

They walked out of the guild with the job in hand. Now on their way to Lucy's apartment to see if Natsu and Lucy would want to go with them.

**(Outside Lucy'd Apartment)**

"Lucy are you home? It's me Erza I have Gray with me too. We wanted to know if you wanted to come on a job with us. Is Natsu with you?" Erza asked from outside her door. There was no answer.

"Maybe she isn't home." Gray stated.

They started walking again, they were walking in the direction of Natsu's house. To see if he was home so they can ask him the same question.

**(Outside Natsu's House)**

"Hey flame brain you home?" Gray asked as he knocked on the door.

"Erza and I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a job with us today? Is Lucy with you?"He continued.

There was no answer. Luckily where Natsu and Lucy location wias very close to Natsu's house.

**(The West Forest)**

Natsu and Lucy were training in the west forest for the second time that week. Natsu was teaching Lucy how to use her dragon slayer magic.

"Alright Luce you ready for step: two?" Natsu asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah." She answered bubbly.

"Okay Step two: Fire Dragon's Roar. You have to focus all the fire in your body into your lungs. Can you try that first?" He asked.

"Yeah I think so."

Lucy did as she was told. She closed her eyes and focuses her magic into her lungs. She then held a thumbs up so Natsu knew she did it

"Okay now you breath in a lot of air and then yell fire dragon's roar and blow out the fire alright?" He instructed.

Lucy sucked in all the air she could and then yelled.

"Fire Dragon's ROAR!" She yelled

Her brilliant flames came out of her mouth just as powerful as Natsu. She was shocked that she got it at the first try.

"Natsu I did it!" She said very happy with her success.

"I know i'm so pround of you Luce." He said pulling her into a hug.

Gray and Erza finally found them in the forest and ran up to them.

"Natsu Lucy!" Erza yelled.

Natsu turned his head to see who was calling his name. He wasn't happy to see his guild quickly let go of Lucy to yell.

"What the hell do you two want? Why are you even here I thought you guys wanted meto leave so why did you come to look for me hm? To say sorry well i'm not forgiving." He spat.

"Natsu..." Erza said with hurt in her voice.

"We neve r said that we wanted you to leave. After you walked out that night everyone was crying or on the verge of crying. You told us to answer you witht he best decision and we did. Everyone in the guild loves you Natsu why can't you get that through your damn head?" Erza said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Natsu eyes widened as he saw her cry. Lucy was just standing there with a sad look on her face. While Gray just had his back turned.

"Natsu we never wanted you to leave. Even I didn't want you to leave because...because your like my best friend even though we fight everyday, pick on each other, and get mad a lot. You are the closest thing I have to a brother. You are part of my family Natsu." Gray said with his head hanging down so you wouldn't see his teary eyes.

"Gray..." Natsu whispered.

"So if you are going to leave can we at lease do one last job as a team Natsu?" Erza said with hope.

"Yeah sure." Natsu said while connecting fists with Gray.

They all high-fived each other as they started to walk towards the train station.

**(Aboard the Train)**

"So what is this job about Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Well we have to go to Oceania castle and escort princess Jennifer to Mizu castle in Umi City. The reward is one million jewels, the trip will take about one, two days tops." She stated.

"Wait how much did you say the reward was." Lucy asked with wide eyes.

"one million." Erza stated once again.

"WOAH THAT'S TWO THOUSAND FIVE HUNDRED EACH!" Natsu yelled with enthusiasm

"Shut up Natsu, Why don't you just announce it over the intercom." Gray said why getting comfortable.

Just as he said that the intercom came on.

"Welcome passengers we will be departing for Maiden City momentarily. So please get to your seats. Thank you for choosing Magnolia Rails." Said the train employee.

The train slowly started moving. That's when Natsu started to turn a green color.

"Oh here comes the suffering." He said as he put his head out of the window to vomit.

"Natsu come here, I will make you feel better now lay down." Erza said

She then punched him in the stomach and he was instantly knocked out. Gray, Lucy, and Erza started chatting about what happen in these couple of days.

"So Lucy how is your training going?" Erza asked while eating her strawberry short cake.

"Well it's going well, I learned how to roar and i learned how to control my flames. But I really wanna learn how to do something cool like dragon force." She answered.

"Well what about your relationship with Natsu." Gray asked while he was making little sculptures out of ice.

"Well it's good I mean he is really caring and thoughful. Same old Natsu He is a little bit dirty sometimes but you know he's an amazing boyfriend." Lucy said with hearts in her eyes.

"Really? Well that's nice Lucy i'm happy for you." Gray answered.

"Gray when are you going to get together with Juvia huh." Lucy asked as she elbowed him playfully.

U-uh well... um... I don't know." He answered while he blushed.

"Passengers we will be in Maiden City very shortly. So please start collecting your items. Thank you for riding with Magnolia Rails." Said the train employee off the intercom.

"Looks like we should get our stuff." Gray said as he got up and stretched

Erza and Lucy got up and followed Gray. Erza was carrying Natsu over her shoulder as they got off the train. They started to walk towards the castle. While they were walking Natsu woke up from his nap and started to walk as they finally reached castle they saw a lot of guards infront of the gate.

"Hello we are here to escort the princess to Umi City. We are the wizards from Fairy Tail." Erza said

"Show me your guild marks." The guard demanded.

Lucy showed her hand, Natsu showed his arm, Gray showed his peck, and Erza showed her arm.

"They are from Fairy Tail OPEN THE GATE!" Yelled the guarded.

Team Natsu was let in the castle. When they were greeted by the queen.

"Hello Fairy Tail wizards I am queen Oceania. My husband the king isn't here because he is dealing with royal business. He wanted me to inform you that we rasied the reward to four million if that is ok."

"F-Four Millon!" Team Natsu said in unsion

"I'm sorry is that too little?" the queen asked with a confused look.

"No ma'am it's the right amount." Erza answer as she bowed.

"Well let me call my daughter down so you guys can leave, Excuse me for a moment." The queen said.

"Jennifer dear the Fairy Tail wizards are here. It's time to go." The queen said

A girl around Lucy's age she had long brown hair and hazel eyes that were just breath taking. She had a nice body and big breast like Lucy. she was wearing a gold ball gown.

"Hello wizards I am princess Jennifer of Oceania." the princess greeted.

"Shall we go princess.," Lucy asked while she bowed.

"Yes Ms." She answered.

The princess was in her carriage, Erza and Gray were in the front steering it and Natsu and Lucy were in the back gaurding. It was almost midnight when Natsu and Lucy were cuddled and talking.

"Natsu look at the moon. Isn't it breath taking?" She asked as she look up at the sky in aw.

"Yeah it is but i've seen things much more breath taking though."

"Like what?"

"You Luce." He said with a smile.

"Natsu.." She said while blushing.

Natsu then kissed lucy on the forehead and then she started singing. Natsu just listened as she sang to him. It was so peaceful.

"Right now, look, life sprouts and then begins to wilt. With my destiny gripped in my hand, I no longer waver. As our bond pulls us together, I embrace my beloved you,And say an unbreakable prayer to the approaching thoughts you left with me on that day have been engraved on my spread wings as they fly towards the future I dream words of oath ,will bring about a miracle. Oh my racing heart, soar now! My wish will be able fly,far and high."

"Luce you sing like an angel, My angel." He said as he looked up intot he sky.

"i'm not your angel Natsu, I'm your queen." She said with a smile.

"You sure are, And i'm your king."

He kissed her on the forehead and then she leaned her head to his shoulder. Lucy fell asleep on Natsu and a few minutes later Natsu fell asleep.

The next morning in Umi City. Erza stopped the carriage and Gray got off to wake the princess. Lucy and Natsu also woke to the sudden stop of the carriage. They took the princess' stuff inside Mizu castle and they were on there way to the train station with four million jewel.

"Easiest four million ever." Gray said with his hands behind his head.

**(Aboard the Train)**

"So how are you guys going to spend your cut?" Asked Natsu.

The train started to move and Natsu was turning that green color again. after a few minutes the train suddenly stopped. The wizards knew something was wrong. Natsu recovered after a few seconds. When the intercom came on.

"Hell passengers I hear that we have some fairies that are on there way home with four million jewel. If we can get that jewel the train will start up again and we will all go home, Thank you." That was not the train employee it was some thug.

With that the lights went off. When they came back on Natsu, Gray, and Erza were tied in some magic rope. Lucy wasn't for some reason, there were some thugs surrounding them and they were all looking at Lucy.

"Let's not tie this one up. She can be the boss' new toy. Let's take her to him eh?" Said one of the thugs.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled as she was being pulled by the hair towards the front of the train.

The rest of team Natsu couldn't get out of the rope because the rope won't let them use magic oh no they are in a real epidemic.

"Hey boss we got you a present." The thug said as he threw Lucy onto the floor.

"Good put her into a eternano cage and I will play with her later." Said the boss.

When Lucy heard eternano she smirked. The thug put her in the cage as directed and left. Without thinking Lucy bit a peace of the eternano and began to eat it. She began to choke on it because it had poison in it. She started to cough too her eyes were rolling in the back of her head.

"You idiot the eternano can kill you if consumed." The boss said with a smile.

Lucy continued to cough when suddenly her cough turned into a battle cry. Her whole body ignited with flames. Her flames weren't like Natsu though they were golden, Like her hair. She stood up and she started to grow scales all over her arms and around her eyes. She then smiled at the terrified man to show off her now super sharp canine teeth. She managed to activate dragon force.

"W-what are you?" Asked the boss with widened eyes.

"A dragon slayer." She said

"Fire Dragon's wing attack!" she yelled as she attacked the boss.

Lucy then started to walk out of the room when she saw thugs. She took one by the collar and asked him a question.

"Where are my friends?" she wasn't in the mood for games.

"They are in the back." He answered

Lucy then dropped the thug and yelled

"Fire Dragon's ROAR!"

This attack knocked out all of the thugs and she started to walk towards the back of the she got there she saw her team tied up. Her body was still engulfed with flames and she untied Natsu first.

"Luce you activated dragon force." Natsu said

"Yeah I know now let's untie Gray and Erza." she said as she deactivated dragon force.

"Luce you know what this means? As soon as we get back we are going to the dragon world."


	3. Chapter 3: The Dragon World

**(At th Guild)**

When team Natsu came back from their last job together. Natsu and Lucy told the guild that they would be leaving that also said they didn't know if they could come back ever.

"Gramps can we please keep our guild marks? Even though we are not going to be at Fairy Tail with you all we still want to be apart of it." Stated Natsu.

"So Lu-chan your really leaving huh?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss you Levy and you too Gajeel" Lucy said to the hopefully soon to be couple.

"Oi Bunny-girl your not gonna do one more show with me before you leave."Gajeel said while pinching her cheek.

"No I think i'll pass sorry." She answered with a hug.

"I can be your new bunny-girl you know." Levy pouted.

"No because you are already my shirmp and that is better than a bunny." Gajeel said as he patted her head.

"Natsu." Gray called.

"Oh my God did Gray just call Natsu by his name?"Asked Lucy.

"Yeah." Natsu answered him.

"So, make sure you sure you come back to visit alright man."Said Gray as his fist hit Natsu's

"Yeah, I sure will I promise." He answered.

Lucy and Natsu were ready to leave when all of a sudden Erza came to them and reequipped into her farewell fairy tail armor. Then she started to recite the three fairy tail laws.

"One: You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. Two: You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. Three: Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant , and you must never forget about your friends who loved you." She stated as she started to cry.

Natsu and Lucy started to cry as they started to walk away. Everyone crying and cheering for them at the same time. All of a sudden they cheering stopped, all they heard was silence behind them. When they turned around to cheek why there was random silence they saw the whole guild throwing up the guild sign. This made Natsu and Lucy cry even more but they returned the signed and walked off into the distance.

"Natsu how are we going to get into the dragon world." Lucy asked.

"Take my hand."He said.

Lucy did what she was told. Natsu closed his eyes and told her to do the same and repeat after him.

"With this power I the dragon slayer of fire command the gate to open."Natsu and Lucy said together.

There was a big cloud that appeared and sucked them in. They were going light speed through a worm whole and all of a sudden they were in the dragon world.

**(The Dragon World)**

"Were here." Said Natsu

"Its gorgeous." Said Lucy in aw

**(**_**A/N**_** the dragon world looks like the east forest like in fairy tail)**

"Luce let's got look for the castle." Natsu said with a smile

"Why don't we aske around so we can get there faster." Lucy suggested.

"Yeah that's a great idea."

Natsu and Lucy walk through the land when they saw a few dragons walking. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and ran towards the dragons.

"Hello dragons we are looking for the cas-" Natsu was interrupted by one dragon.

"Oh my, The pink hair, the scarf, and the the onyx eyes. Could it be? Our long lost king Natsu Dragneel." The dragon said as it started to cry and bowed.

"Yes that's me we are looking for the castle. I am ready to fulfill my duties to my dragons." He said with determination in his eyes.

"Yes my lord we will be happy to take you to the castle at once. But can I ask you one question?" Asked the dragon.

"Sure what is it." He answered

"Who is this blonde beautiful woman with you." Asked the dragon.

"Oh she is the queen." Natsu answered with a smile.

The dragon's eyes widened at these words and then it bowed at Lucy.

"Welcome home queen." Said the dragon.

The dragon let them hop on it's back and took them to the castle. When they entered they saw Igneel waiting for them. Natsu was shocked to see his father again he ran towards him crying and Lucy just watched her boyfriend run to his father.

'So Natsu wasn't joking when he said igneel was a real dragon. I should have believed him in Hargeon.' She said in her thoughts.

"IGNEEL!" Natsu yelled as he huged his horn.

"Natsu my boy, I missed you son. I see that you have you queen. He said as he hugged him back.

Igneel started to walk towards Lucy as she saw that he was coming towards her she bowed to him.

"Oh there is know need for that dear. Lift yourself now, I should be doing that to your Queen Lucy." Igneel said as he patted her head.

"Natsu you picked a very beautiful woman. Now tell me is she your mate yet?" Igneel asked with serious eyes. "Because if she isn't you know what must be done right."

"Yes, I know what must be done. She is though as he showed his scar and hers." Natsu answered.

'Wait a sec what does he mean 'you know what must be done?' is he talking about killing me or something. Oh well i shouldn't worry because I am his mate so I have nothing to worry about.' she said into her thoughts again.

"So does she know how to control her new powers?" Igneel asked

"Yeah she even activated dragon force." Natsu said with excitement in his voice.

"She is something huh." Igneel said with a smile.

"Igneel sir, I'm just wondering when will we be able to see our guild again?" lucy asked while she held her head down.

"Well dear i'm not sure, i'm sorry hopefully sooner than you think." Igneel said.

Natsu and Lucy got change into their royal clothes. They were given a tour of the castle and the world. Natsu and Lucy were so happy to be there. But Lucy noticed something wrong with Natsu. She was wondering what was wrong so when they got back to the castle she would ask him.

**(The Castle)**

Natsu been acting so weird and Now he is blushing. He's been blushing for like hours now. she really wants to know why he is acting so funny.

"Natsu?" Lucy called gently.

"Yes Luce." He answered without looking at her.

"Natsu did I do something wrong why are you acting so funny. You barely even talked to me today tell me what's up." she stated.

Natsu's face turned redder if that is even possible. He kept gulping and sweating. Lucy is now thinking that he is sick. Until he finally spoke.

"L-luce I have to tell you something... Igneel told me something that you might not like. He told me th-"

The door slammed opened while they were having their conversation. It was Igneel, He saw his son with a cherry red face and Lucy talking to him he was wondering if he told Lucy yet.

"Oh Natsu did you tell her?" Igneel asked.

"Tell me what Natsu?" Lucy said with anger in her eyes.

"Uh Luce... I... Uh."

"Tell me what Natsu? she said a little bit louder.

"Oh so you didn't tell her maybe I should go then. Igneel said as he whistled out of the room.

"Natsu I am going to ask you one more time. Tell. Me. What?" Lucy asked

"Luce... I...nothing."

"Don't you dare lie to me Natsu, Don't you dare." She said with a tear in her eye.

"Luce.."

"Just forget it Natsu forget it. Just leave me alone, I don't want to be with a man who lies to me." She stated as she ran out of the room crying.

'I don't want to be with a man who lie to me' In his thoughts that same line replayed over and over again.

"Luce wait!" He said as he ran after her.

Natsu was now on the chase for Lucy. She kept running with tears falling down her face. At this point in time she hated Natsu. She didn't know why he wouldn't tell her what was wrong. She thought that he could trust her. At this moment she didn't know what to do she was just so hurt. She just continued to cry and run. Natsu was moving quickly behind her. Catching up to her Lucy noticed and she quickly made a sharp turn in the castle. She opened a door and ran inside it. I was a dark room. She should be safe in there for a while. But then she forgot that he would find her soon anyways because of his high sense of smell. She didn't care she was too tired to run so she just sat down in front of the door tucked in her knees and continued to cry. She has been in there crying for 15 minutes until the door finally opened. It was a panting Natsu with a tear in his eye. Was he crying too? I wonder.

"Luce, There you are. Look i'm sorry ok." He said with watery eyes.

Lucy didn't answer him she just got up and tried to walk out of the room but he wouldn't let her since his body was in the door way so she had know way out. She tried to pushe her way out but Natsu wouldn't let her.

"Luce, Please stop. I did-"

Natsu at this words when a hand connected with his face. It was Lucy's hand. She slapped him with all her might. Natsu was shocked, He now had a red mark on his face and his eyes widened at this surprise slap. he never got slapped by her before. He wasn't even trying to block the door anymore. With one push Lucy got out of the room. She began to run again and you could hear so sniffles while she was leaving. Natsu was still standing there as he gently brought his hand up to his stinging felt tears running down his face as he fell to his knees. He wasn't crying and the pain of the slap. He was crying from the pain in his heart. He didn't know what to do with himself. Lucy was on her way towards their bedroom to get some stuff. She grabbed a bag and a few clothes. She packed them upp really quick and wrote a little letter to Natsu.

**Dear Natsu,**

**I just have to leave for a while. I don't know if I can be with a man that lies to me and doesn't tell me things. I don't know what to do with myself right now so i'm leaving. Please don't bother looking for me okay. I can take care of myself. When you are ready to talk i'm sure you will know how to find me. Good bye Natsu.**

**- Lucy**

With that she jumped out of the window and started running to god knows where. After about an hour Natsu went to their room to see if she was in there. He found the letter and when he started to read it tear drops fell on the paper. He then burned the paper and walked out of the front door. Tears streaming down his face he was determined to find his love.

"Don't worry Luce I will be ready to talk this time." He said as he wiped his tears.

"We try chasing down ways to further our dream,but then we trip over people on the narrow path that 's nothing like wanting to go back to those days. I'm searching for a sky that doesn't exist anymore. Don't give me that sad face like I've become the victim, like you aren't the end of sin. You carry it heavy on your back forever. Who is it you're waiting for in this maze of emotion you can't find your way out of? I want to let it all spill already like I was writing in a blank notebook. What're you're trying to get away from, this thing we call reality?We live for each other, or have you forgotten in the middle of the night? Because we can't play it safe or sound anymore, and we don't have a place to go home to. What, you don't got enough life left to wipe these feelings out? Just like old times. this is the kind of pain I love." Lucy sang to herself as she walked.

**(**_**A/N**_**: This song is called again by yui. This is another song from FMA just letting you know)**

Natsu could hear her sweet singing. He started running towards it. with all the speed he has he ran. He wanted to tell Lucy. He wanted to let her know that he was sorry. He wanted to see her smile again. He then saw a blonde girl walking and he knew it was his Lucy. He called out to her.

"Luce!" He yelled

She turned around and when he got to her he planted a very passionate kiss on her lips. She saw that there were tears in his felt kind of bad to see him cry and she missed his sweet lips. Natsu broke away from the kiss to apologize.

"Luce, I'm sorry I just didn't want to tell you because I felt a little bit awkward about it. I shouldn't have lied to you like that and you are right you shouldn't be with a man that I am never going to lie to you ever again. You hear me Luce EVER! I love you Lucy Heartfilia and I always want you to remember that." Natsu said with serious eyes.

Lucy just flicked his nose and whispered in his ear.

"I love you too now kiss me."

Natsu did as he was told. He pulled her into a nice kiss that lasted a life time. Until Lucy broke the kiss this time.

"Natsu so what did you have to tell me?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Luce Igneel told me that he needs us to have... he needs us to have a child soon." He said while he blushed fifty shades of red.

"Wait WHAT!" she yelled as her face turned a little pink.

"But I am only 18 Natsu. Aren't we too young." She stated.

"Well the truth is... I'm scared to hurt you Luce." Natsu said as he lowered his head

"N-natsu..." Lucy said with shock in her voice.


	4. Chapter 4: New Addition

"Natsu that's why you didn't want to tell me because you were worried about hurting me?" Lucy said with confusion.

"Yeah, Since like this would be our first time... You know when I... you know it will hurt that is the last thing I would ever do to you." Natsu said with his head hanging down.

"Natsu do you love me?"

"Yes of course I do, with all my heart." He answered as he raised his head.

"Well listen here Natsu you have to hurt me this once okay. It will only hurt the first time it goes in." She said with love i her eyes.

"It depends... how big it is." She whispered playfully in his hear.

When Natsu heard that he blushed fifty shades of red once more. Lucy laughed as she got very close to his face. She looked into his eyes, she had lust written all over. Lucy began to kiss his neck slowly made her way down to his chest she unbutton his shirt and started to kiss his chest then his stomach. She stopped at his crotch area. She looked up at him and he was completely red. She smirked and grabbed his crotch area which made him jump a little bit. She then bent over and then kissed that area. Natsu was getting quiet nervous, he thought she was going to unzip his pants but she didn't she got up and started to walk back to the castle.

"H-hey you teased me Luce." He said as he was walking too.

"Teased? I did no such thing Natsu. What are you talking about?" She said sarcastically.

"Oh I see what you are doing here. You are trying to get laid." he said with an evil look.

"W-what! No i'm not Natsu." Lucy said with a blushing face.

She stopped in her tracks and bowed her head down. Which she should have never done. She was now off guard and it was Natsu's chance. He ran up behind her and grabbed both of her breast. He started to play with them. Lucy let a moan slip threw her lips.

"Oh you like it eh?" Natsu asked with a smirk.

"No... I-I... don't it's just th-" She let another moan escape her mouth.

"Lucy I wanna see what really makes you tick." He whispered in her ear.

After that he let go of her breast. She was panting for air as she was recovering from that little show. Her face was still red and she was sweating a little bit. They continued their walk back to the castle hand in hand. They greeted everyone and then went straight into the bed room.

**(Their Bedroom)**

"Natsu are you sure you want to do this?" she said

"Yeah besides you should be getting ready because now i'm all fired up." He said with a smirk

Natsu slammed Lucy on the bed as he started to make out with her. He then broke and went down to her neck... And you know what else happened. Natsu and Lucy had sex for the first heavily Lucy laid down next to her boyfriend naked with the sheets pulled up to her chest. Natsu was just staring at her.

"Luce... Um did I hurt you?" He asked with all seriousness.

"Yeah just a little bit. But i'm fine promise."

She got up to get some clothes when all of a sudden Natsu could smell metal. He looked at Lucy and she had blood dripping from in between her 's eyes widened as she noticed the blood.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW I HURT YOU LUCE!" Natsu yelled from panic.

"Natsu it's is suppose to happen. I'm not hurt." She said.

"Luce I don't like this. If it makes you bleed."He said with a serious face.

"Natsu It's all right I promise. Listen let me get cleaned up and we can talk okay?"

"Okay."

Lucy cleaned the blood and went back to Natsu. She climbed over him and sat on his torso. He blushed as he felt her breast on his chest. He loved her so much and he his happy that she is his.

"Luce."

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to tell me anymore it's ok im not really comfortable talking about it."

"Oi Natsu, I was just gonna tell you..."

"It hurt because it was way too big." Lucy whispered.

He blushed even more at her giggled as her boyfriend was now cherry laid on him until she fell asleep for the fell asleep a few minutes after her. They slept in that position all the next morning when Natsu woke up to breast in his face. He was about to scream but he quickly covered his mouth. He tired tp get up but he couldn't without waking Lucy up. So he was stuckin the bed until she woke up. He was bored until he started to hear Lucy mumble in her sleep.

"Natsu... right there... yeah" She mumbled.

'I wonder what she is dreaming about? It almost sounds like...OH MY GOD it is she is dream about us from last night.' He said in his thoughts.

"Faster... Natsu... I love you." She mumbled again.

He couldn't take it anymore. He finally woje her up so he can get up and run straight to the bathroom. As soon as he got into the bathroom he locked the door. He sat on the floor and began to calm down. Lucy is really sexual lately, He had a feeling this would happen if he told her about the child thing. Lucy hopped out of bed to go pee when she noticed the door was locked. She put hear ear on the door and knocked.

"Natsu are you in there?" She asked.

"Oh no she found me." He said in a whisper.

"I can hear you, you know. Why are you trying to hide from me?" She asked

"Uh nothing, I was joking silly. Come in"

Lucy came in the bathroom greeted her boyfriend. Then she pulled down her pants and panties and began to was being a gentleman and was looking away while she did her smile at his gesture and kissed him when she was done. She walked out of the bathroom to get dressed for a new day in the dragon world. She had an outfit ready for her on her bed. It was a nice elegant red dress with a nice long cut at the bottom so one leg was showing. It fit her perfectly and it hugged her curves well.

"Natsu i'm going down stairs tot he dining hall then i'm going out with Virgo to but something really quick. Would you like to come?" She asked hoping her would say no. She was going out to but a pregnancy test.

"No it's okay go have fun and explore i will be training with Igneel." He answered with a smile.

"Okay i will see you later, Love you." She said as she gave him a peck on the forehead and ran off.

"Love you too Luce."

Lucy was walking around the town it was basically like a normal town but all the citizens were and Virgo finally made it to the drug store to but the test. Lucy was scared and nervous at the same time. Virgo notice her emotions so she conforted her.

"Hime it's okay Natsu-san will love no matter what." Said Virgo.

"I know thanks Vrigo."

"No problem, Hime is it punishment time?" She asked.

"What! No"

Lucy grabbed the item and ran to the cash register. They then continued walking around the town. Dragons were greeting Lucy all day. The word got out quick that she was queen. The offered to hold her bag and etc. Lucy was thankful for their offers but it was a bit too much. So she decided to go home for the day.

**(Time skip a week later)**

Lucy was in the in the bathroom about to do her test when there was a sudden knock on the door. She got so scared and looked at the door.

"Y-yes."

"Luce you okay in there?"

"Yeah I will be out in a couple of minutes okay."

"Sure."

Lucy began to pee on the stick and then she flushed and wiped. She waited for a while until the stick beeped. Lucy was scared to look at the test. This was the moment of truth. She looked up at the stick and it was negative. Her eyes widened at it and then she felt tears forming in her ran out of the bathroom sobbing. She saw Natsu and she ran into his arms just crying. He was confused on why she was crying.

"Luce, What's wrong? Are you hurt tell me what's wrong." He said with a worried tone.

"Natsu... i-im negative."

"Negative? Negative in what?"

"I'm negative in being pregnant."

His eyes widened he was heart broken to see his girlfriend go through such a depressing time. She was crying because she wasn't had no idea how to make her feel better.

"Luce... I... i'm sorry. We can get through this. I promise we are in this together. If you ever wanna cry come to me and I will comfort you. No matter where I am I will be there for you. Besides we can always try again okay Luce." Natsu said with an humble smile.

"O-okay I love you." She said while she continued to cry.

"I love you more."

**(Time skip a week later)**

Lucy has been depressed for a week now and it is just heart breaking. She barely eats, she doesn't sleep, and she doesn't even smile anymore. She has became pale and she lost some weight. Natsu can't take it anymore He walked up to her, In her usual spot. The chair by the window.

"Luce can we talk?"

She didn't answer but she was listening so Natsu just continued anyways.

"Luce i'm worried about you, scratch that everyone is worried about you. You are pale, you barley eat, you don't sleep, you don't talk, and you don't smile. Luce I don't like this one bit. I understand that you are upset about not being pregnant. But still you gotta kee-." He was interrupted with a slap to the face.

"Don't tell me that bullshit. You don't know how it feels. You don't Natsu, So don't fucking lie to me. At first I didn't even want to have a baby but i changed my mind. So i've been hoping and hoping for a baby and then that damn test shows up negative. That child was my determination. It was my only will to wake up in the morning. I'm not saying that you aren't I already achieved my goal with you so the baby was a new one. Now that it's not inside of me I feel empty." Lucy said with tears falling down her face.

"Luce you are really hurting I wish could do something but I can't. I just can't Lucy. I'm sorry that I can't protect you from sadness, I can't defeat depression for you Luce i'm sorry that I am so wea-."

She stopped him from saying that last word. She stopped him with a kiss. I was a very sweet one too.

"Natsu don't ever call youself weak okay."

"Okay."

Later that night Lucy got out of bed and ran to the bathroom to vomit. She woke up Natsu with her racket. He pulled her hair up for her so she wouldn't get any vomit in her hair. When she was done they went back to bed. The next morning she woke up and ran into the bathroom to vomit once again Natsu got up and held her hair up for her. She then went down for breakfast and ate ice cream with sardines. Natsu looked at her breakfast with a confused look on his face. He was wondering why she was eating that for breakfast.

"Luce? What's up with the weird craving?"

"Uh I got to go out again it will only take a second."

She ran out of the castle to the drug store again to buy another pregnancy than ran back to the castle and peed on it. After she was done with she looked at it and it said was shocked again because just the day before she wasn't pregnant now she is.

"I have to go to the doctor." She whispered to herself.

Lucy walked out of the bathroom with the test and she hid it under the bed. When she walked out of her room she went to the garden to try and relax. She didn't want Natsu to know yet, She was nervous but she didn't know why. Virgo came out of no where and went to get the castles doctor for Lucy. When she came back with the doctor they were escorted to the infirmary. The doctor did some test on Lucy and she was defiantly pregnant.

"Thanks doc." Lucy said with a smile as she walked out of the room.

"Doctor how far is the hime's term?" Virgo asked.

"About a week." Said the doctor.

"Okay Thank you." Said Virgo as she walked out of the room.

She found Lucy sitting in the hallway crying into her knees. She was wondering why was she crying. SHe thought that Lucy would be happy that she was finally pregnant. Maybe it's because she is scared what Natsu is going to think when she tell him.

"Virgo?"

"Yes Hime."

"Do you think Natsu will leave me if I tell him that i'm pregnant?"

"Of course not hime. Natsu loves you and he said last week that he is with you all the way. Did you see how he comforted you when you found out you weren't pregnant and what he told you."

"Yes but I-."

"You nothing, He loves you Hime and that's all that matters. I am sure that he will be happy and if he does leave you, remember that you have me, Leo, Aries, Aquarius, Scorpio, Taurus, Plue, Capricorn,, Pisces, Libra, Sagittarius, Gemini, and Cancer. We will be with you too."

"Your right I'm gonna go talk to him right now. Thanks Virgo." Lucy said with a smile.

Natsu was in their room, He just got out of the shower so he had his boxers only on. He had a towel around his neck as he used it to dry his hair. He hadn't seen Lucy all day. He was thinking that tonight he and Lucy will try again. Lucy opened the door and began to blush when she saw him shirtless. He saw her and he instantly smiled.

"Hey Luce, I missed you." He said as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Natsu... I missed you too."

"You know i've been thinking and I think we should try again tonight."

"You know Natsu I don't think th-." Sh was stopped he when suddenly pushed her down on the bed. He began to kiss her neck gently. She let a moan escape her lips when he continued to go lower and lower.

"Natsu... I don't think... we should." It was hard for her to say her sentences because her moans just kept coming out.

"Luce just relax okay."

He kissed her chest then her breast. he began to play with them and she enjoyed it. She continued to moan softly. As he began to undo her bra she tried to tell him again but he continued. He was about to take off her last piece of clothing which was her panties when she yelled.

"NATSU I'M PREGNANT!"

His eyes widened at what she said. He then backed away from his almost naked girlfriend. She had tears forming in her eyes. He didn't know how to react it was just shocking because she wasn't pregnant last week and now all of a sudden she was.

"Luce your kidding right?"

"No Natsu i'm a week pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5: The Joys Of Pregnancy

Lucy was pregnant, Natsu was happy. The whole kingdom knew and everything was working out smoothly. In the beginning. She was now in her second month and she was miserable. She was always vomiting. Natsu's job was to be the hair holder. She had a little baby bump and she looked so was starting to get mood swings and Natsu was becoming worried but Virgo had to keep reminding him that she was fine it was just the baby.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy called out to him

"Yes Luce."

"You know you did this to me right. LOOK AT ME I'M FAT!" She yelled as she held on to his collar.

"Luce your not fat. I'm sorry."

"Natsu i'm sorry that i'm fat just find another skinny blonde with big breast that you can knock up."

"Luce why would I do that when I have you. I only want you because you are spacial."

"Yeah I love you too Natsu."

"Okay." He said with a smile.

"You know i'm really tired so I think th-." She didn't finish her sentence she fell asleep in Natsu's arms.

She is cute pregnant always saying funny things that don't make any sense. It was silly, Natsu was happy with the way his life was was thinking for a while and he thinks he is going to ask Lucy to marry he didn't think it was the time for that. She was already stressed enough from the baby. So he would wait.

'I love her though and I would love to get married before the baby is born but that isn't really up to me it is up to the baby. Lucy and the baby are my pride and joy and I wish I can see the look on the guild's face if they saw us now. I can't believe that it's been 3 months since we left.' Natsu said in his thoughts as he watched his pregnant girlfriend sleep.

**(Time Skip Two months Later)**

Lucy is four months pregnant. Her stomach is getting bigger and she looks so cute. She decided to wake up early so she can shower. When she undressed herself she looked at her body in the mirror. She started to rub her stomach gently. when she was done admiring her stomach she stepped into the bathtub to shower. After she was done with her shower she didn't notice the water on the floor from the leaking shower. When she stepped out she slipped and she landed on stomach on the side of the tub. Lucy moved her body towards the ground and started to cry. She was in a lot of pain and she could barley talk from it all. She began to worry about her baby since she landed on it. She started to call Natsu, if he was a normal person he wouldn't her calls but Natsu did.

"Natsu.." She said with a very weak low voice.

Natsu mumbled in his sleep, he then turned over and continued to sleep.

"Natsu..." She said again.

He mumbled her name so you knew he was beginning to wake up. When he rolled to her side of the bed he noticed that her body didn't stop his rolling. He shot up out of bed when he didn't see Lucy. He then looked around and saw the light on in the bathroom. He got up and went in there to see Lucy couching and crying by the he saw the scene his eyes widened in fear. He knew there was something terribly wrong. He went to her to help her up, but when she pulled back he sat her down again.

"Luce what happen?"

"I was in the shower and I didn't notice that the floor was wet. When I stepped out I slipped and fell on the side of the tub... on my stomach. I don't know what happened it was so sudden and I didn't have time to protect the baby." She said while she was sobbing.

"Okay Luce, We have to take you to the infirmary right now. We can't risk anything for your health and the baby's."

Natsu picked Lucy up bridal style and ran threw the castle to the infirmary. He was running not as fast as he usually did because he didn't want to hurt the baby anymore then it was. When they got there He put Lucy down next to the wall so she would have support. He then knocked on the door but there was no answer because it was late. It was 4 in the morning and everyone was asleep except for Natsu and Lucy so He had to go find the doctor and wake her up but he didn't want to leave Lucy by herself so he asked Lucy if she could call Virgo.

"Luce i'm sorry to ask you this but can you summon Virgo." He asked

"... Yeah." She groaned.

Lucy pulled out a key from her pocket and summoned Virgo.

"Open the... gate of the.. Maiden... Virgo." She groan out.

"Yes Hime? Punishment time?" Virgo said.

"No Virgo we have an emergency. Can you please go find the doctor and tell her that Lucy fell on her stomach. Virgo PLEASE hurry." Natsu said with tears in his eyes.

"Yes Natsu-san, Right away."

Virgo then began to dig in the ground with immense speed and in a second she was gone. All Natsu and Lucy could do was wait and pray nothing serious they were sitting together Lucy wasn't looking at Natsu she was looking at her stomach the whole time. Natsu noticed and he comforted her.

"Luce everything is going to be alright."

"Natsu you don't know that for sure."

He didn't know what to say. She was right he didn't know at all so he just gave her a kiss on the forehead and leaned his head on her. When Virgo came back she had the doctor over her shoulder like Erza does with everyone.

"Okay let's go in shall we." The doctor said.

When they got in Lucy laid down on the bed and just sat there.

"So Virgo told me what happen. So I must ask you if you are in pain?"

"Yes in my stomach area."

"Okay can you please open your legs for me. Natsu you have to stand behind the curtain."

He didn't what he was told with no problem what so ever.

The doctor did what she had to do and it was taking quite a while and Natsu was growing impatient. He was pacing around the room lost in his worries. When the curtain finally opened the doctor called Natsu over and told him the diagnostics.

"Well Lucy is fine. But the baby might suffer brain damage when it is born it isn't certain. It is a 30% chance of that happening. So you don't have anything to worry about but it she make a another blow to her stomach the child will die so just be more careful. If there are an unusual things just let me know." The doctor said with a smile.

"Thank you so much." Natsu said with teary eyes.

"It is no problem at all King."

Natsu saw Lucy and she was asleep he smiled and picked her up bridal style and took back to their room. Virgo went back to the spirit world when the got their information. He laid he down on the bed and fell asleep right beside her. It was a long morning and he hopped he wouldn't have to experience that terror again.

**(Time Skip Four months Later)**

****Lucy only had one month left until she was going to have her baby. He stomach was the size of a melon and she walked funny. Natsu always makes fun of her when she walk because she waddles like a penguin. She always tell him to shut up. Now in days Lucy like to go outside and sit by the river and make campfires to eat. She does it everyday now maybe because the baby likes it. Inside Natsu is talking with Igneel about the child.

"Natsu, you know there is a chance that the child will be a celestial dragon slayer."

"No father I have't came to that conclusion. But now that I think about it more it is a possibility because Lucy was a celestial mage but then she turned into a dragon slayer. So there is no way the child cannot be a dragon slayer in the first place. But I was always confused about something."

"What is it dear boy."

"If a First Generation dragon slayer is a person who is taught dragon slayer magic by a dragon, Second Generation is a person who has dragon slayer with lacrima planted in them, and Third Generation is a combination of First ans Second. Then what is Lucy categorized in? She has the lacrima planted in her and she was taught by me a fellow dragon slayer not a real dragon. So is this basically Fourth Generation?"

"That is a really good question but she is the only one of her kind since you are the first out of seven dragon slayers whose mated."

"So maybe there should be a Fourth Generation. I will talk to Metalicana and Grandine to see if this can be passed."

"Okay that you father. So are you excited to have a grand child?"

"Yes I will play with him or her all the time and i insist that the child will call me pop pop."

"Okay that is a funny name though, Pop Pop." Natsu said with a smirk.

"No you cannot call me that ever. You stick to father or Igneel do you understand be dear boy."

"Yes sir, I will see you later Igneel. I'm going to go hang out with Lucy."

Natsu walk towards the river when he saw Lucy looking out at it and eating campfires he smiled. He just loved her so much. So when he got close enough he sat next to her and began to talk to her and cuddle with her. He would also steal her fire from time to time but they still talked.

"Natsu?" Lucy said gently.

"Yeah Luce."

"I've gotten fatter haven't I."

"No."

"LOOK AT ME I'M AS BIG AS A WHALE. I'M FAT I TELL YOU FAT! Oh Natsu why don't you love me "

"Uh first of all I do love you and second how may times do I have to tell that you are not fat."

"Oh so you think i'm fat okay. Well fuck you, fuck my fat, and fuck you." She said as she got up and started to walk away.

"Luce wait I never called you fat." He said as he ran after her.

"Whatever Natsu I will see you later i'm going to take a shower."

Natsu heard the word shower and got up and ran to her so quickly.

"NO!" He said as he grabbed her wrist.

"Your not taking a shower by yourself... without me. I don't want you to slip and fall again."

"Natsu..."

"Yeah."

"You just want to see me naked don't you." She said with a smirk

"What!? No I just want to protect you Luce I don't want to get dirty like that while your pregnant I think it's weird."

"Oh so you don't want to pleasure me because i'm fat okay Natsu."

"No. When did I even say that?"

"Whatever let's just go."

When they got ot their room they went into the bathroom and stripped. They then jumped in the shower and began to lather. Natsu lathered Lucy's stomach gently. While he did that he was staring at her breast and drool started to hand out of his mouth. Lucy noticed and flicked him in the nose.

"So you wanna look at my breast because that is the only nice thing about my body."

"No Luce what are you talking about I wasn't even looking at your breast." He said as he wiped his drool and looked up at her.

"Sure."

Lucy began to rinse herself when Natsu grabbed her hips and kind of scared her a bit. He then kissed her from behind and whispered in her ear.

"Luce I love you."

"I love you too babe."

"Since when did you start calling me babe?"

"Do you want me to call you bitch instead."

"Babe is fine."

When they were done with their shower Natsu stepped out first. He then grabbed a towel and tied it around his waist. He then turned around and took Lucy's hand to help her out. He gave her a towel and she wrapped it around herself. They walked out of the bathroom to get dressed. Lucy always struggles while getting dressed. She can't put her underwear on without help. So Natsu comes to the rescue of course. She doesn't really wear her royal dresses anymore because they don't fit and even if they did she would be to lazy to put them on. So she wears sweat pants and a tank top.

"Luce why do you struggle so much?"

"I don't know maybe because I'M PREGNANT!"

"Damn no need to scream. I was just asking."

"Well you got your answer pinky."

"Pinky? Really Luce your so mean."

"Natsu please tell me something."

"Okay."

"Did you like Lisanna before me?"

"Luce.. why are you asking me this out of the blue?"

"I just want to know."

"Well Yeah not for too long though. I think of her as a sister, When she died I was the last to know and I was pretty heart broken for a while. Then when she came back I already had you so I didnt like her anymore."

"Oh interesting..."

"Wait What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No."

"Okay."

Natsu took Lucy's hand so they could go to the dining hall to eat. When they got there Natsu ordered a fire buffet and Lucy ordered everything on the menu. Natsu looked at her with wide eyes.

"Luce, are you sure you can eat all of that?"

"Yeah Just watch me Natsu. I will eat this in less than 30 minutes time me if you will. I can do it okay you wanna make a bet?"

"Sure if I win then you do whatever I want."

"Okay sure babe But if I win you ha-." Lucy stopped in the middle of her sentence when she looked down to see her pants soaked.

"Luce what's wrong."

"Mywaterbroke." She quickly.

"What?"

"MY WATER BROKE!"


	6. Chapter 6: Baby Dragon

.Lucy was taken to the infirmary when her water was carrying her bridal style while he cautiously ran towards his destination. He was scared and excited at the same time. The baby is a month early and he hopes nothing bad happens. When they got to the infirmary a lot of people were there already. Igneel, Virgo, Leo, Aries,Taurus, and Plue. Lucy was panting deeply as she was transferred to her bed. Everyone was asked to step out of the room except for Natsu and Virgo. Everyone pouted as they were kicked out of the room. Natsu put a medical mask on while her put a delivery uniform on. Virgo did the same as Lucy began to pant faster.

"HEY WHAT IS TAKING YOU PEOPLE SO LONG?! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM IN PAIN!" Lucy screamed as she helped herself into a sitting position.

Natsu flinched as his pregnant girlfriend was screaming at him and Virgo. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand as she began to contract. He was confused and scared at the same time. He had so many thoughts in his mind.

'What if Luce and the baby don't make it? I don't think I will be able to live on if anything happens to my family.' He said into his thoughts.

"NATSU QUIT THINKING ABOUT GOD KNOWS WHAT AND GET THIS DAMN THING OUT OF ME! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO ME, DAMN IT I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD SEX WITH YOU! LOOK WHAT YOU DID, I'M FAT AND SWEATING." Lucy yelled pulling Natsu out of his thoughts.

"Luce i'm sorry, but we are going to get through this."

"HEY NATSU FUCK YOU AND YOUR LITTLE SPEECH. IT ISN'T GOING TO HELP GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME ANY FASTER NOW IS IT?! HEY VIRGO CAN I GET SOME PAIN MEDICATION?!" Lucy screamed.

"No sorry hime you are too far into your contractions. You are about to start pushing okay." Said Virgo.

"Okay Luce here is the moment of truth okay you can do it i'm here for you and you can squeeze my hand as hard as you want."

"LIKE YOU HAVE A CHOICE DIP SHIT!"

"I love you too." Natsu said with a smile.

Virgo told Lucy to push and she obeyed. After five minutes of pushing Virgo gave her a little break. Lucy was sweating a lot and her eyes were blood shot red. She was still holding Natsu's hand and She look at him to see tears in his eyes.

"N-natsu... why are you... why are you crying?" She said in between her pants.

"I think you just broke my hand." He said with teary eyes.

"Okay hime I need you to push again okay."

Lucy listened to her order and pushed. Virgo saw part of the head and got excited.

"I see the head hime, keep going almost there."

Nastu continued to hold Lucy's hand. Virgo saw the baby's eye and then its mouth. Then suddenly she saw nothing because Lucy stopped pushing and the whole thing disappeared back into her. Virgo gave her a quick break again. After two minutes or so she told her to push again and Lucy did. The baby was now almost out and Virgo told her to keep going. After a few minutes of pushing Lucy finally gave birth. Virgo grabbed the baby with a towel and held it up for the new parents to see.

"It's a girl..." Virgo said with a large smile.

She then handed the baby to Lucy. She looked at her daughter with awe. She had a few pink hairs and suddenly she opened her eyes and they were a nice chocolate brown just like Lucy. Lucy looked up at Natsu and he was crying.

"Natsu you don't have to cry anymore I let go."

"No it's not that, She is so precious. She looks just like you." He said as he stroke Lucy's hair.

"You wanna hold her?"

"Yeah."

Lucy passed their child to Natsu and he held her so cautiously. He picked up her very little hand and put it in his. He was so happy to have a child. Lucy just watched Natsu play with their daughter. She then closed her eyes to think.

'I am sure Natsu will make a perfect father. He is so good with children since he is basically one himself.'

"Luce."

"Yeah babe."

'What are we gonna name her?"

"How about Akarui?" Lucy said with a smile.

"Light, huh. I was thinking Honō." Natsu said.

"What if we made that her middle name huh."

"Akarui Honō Dragneel?" **( Her name translated is Light blaze Dragneel)\**

"Yeah, I love it." Lucy said with excitment.

"Hi Akarui, I'm your daddy now okay. I will always be with you and love you I promise." Natsu said with a smile on his face.

"I love you Natsu." Lucy said as she stared at her boyfirend with her daughter.

Natsu put Akarui down in her little crib. He started to walk towards Lucy and he leaned over her and whispered in her ear.

"I love you too always."

There was a knock on the door and everyone came in. Igneel was first of course.

"Oh my goodness look at that little precious munchkin. She is the cutest, Yes you are. Oi what is her name Lucy dear?"

"Akarui Honō Dragneel."

"Aw how cute, hi Akarui i'm your grandfather Igneel but you can call me pop pop. Of course when you can talk." Igneel said in a funny voice.

The next person to hold her was Leo.

"Princess she is beautiful."

"Thanks Loki."

"She would have looked better with orange hair." He said in a whisper type pout.

"What was that lion?" Natsu said as he stood behind him.

"Um nothing... uh look at the time I guess I will take my leave now congrats you two bye." With that Leo left back into the celestial world.

Lucy fell asleep after everyone left the room. Natsu was in the bed with her and he was cuddling with her. He stroked her hair as she slept. He also watched Akarui sleep.

'Now that everything is good I think i'm going to ask Lucy to marry me. Not tomorrow though someday' He said in his thoughts

**(Time Skip six Months)**

Lucy was back to her normal weight, Natsu was a happy father and life was good. Akarui was crawling. Her hair grew some, you can make a very small ponytail and her eyes are as cute as her mother. Natsu was having daily play time with her. Natsu was now playing horse with her. Natsu now and then asked her to say "da-da " Lucy was wondering what magic she used and she thought it was about time to see the truth unfold.

"Babe."

"Yea Luce?"

"Don't you think it's time to see what magic Akarui uses?"

"I guess so."

So they took her to the garden and natsu lit a small fire and Lucy put down one of her celestial keys. They wanted to see what she would pick up. When a child mage is born they parents put down both elements to see what the child would pick. So after they put down their elements they put Akarui down too. Akarui looked at the items infront of her and she cocked her head at them. She then lifted Lucy's key and the she put her hand in the fire. But surprisingly she didn't wince at the fire. she lifted her hand and ate it.

"Whoa." Natsu and Lucy said in unison.

"She picked both?" Natsu said with wide eyes.

"So does that mean..."

"Yup, She is going to be a celestial dragon slayer." Igneel said from behind they parents.

"Oh my goodness Igneel you scared me." said Lucy.

"Sorry."

Akarui turned around to see her parents and her grandfather. So she started to crawl towards them, when she got to Natsu's feet she got his attention and he picked her up. She then looked at her Lucy and mumbled something that caught her attention.

"Why did you say sweetie?" Lucy said with an eyebrow raised.

"... Ma...ma" Akarui said cutely.

"Did she just say.."

"Ma..ma... da...da" Akarui said again.

"She did and she said dada too."

"Hey what about pop pop." Igneel said as he pouted.

"She said her first words." Lucy and Natsu said in unison

Akarui gave them all a very cute smile and she started to clap.

"Luce."

"Yes Natsu."

"You know... We have a kid now and we are dating and everything... and we... we never been on a date before." Natsu said while blushing.

"Igneel do you think you can watch Akarui for the night.?"

"Sure thing my dear boy. Did you hear that Akarui? You are going to be spending the night with pop pop."

"Natsu you really wanna go on a date?" Lucy asked.

"Of course I do Luce." He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

**(Time Skip A Few Hours)**

Luce was dressed in a nice elegant dress. I was blue, it had a cut on the side showing her leg and he back was showing she had a black heels. The dress hugged her curves nicely. Natsu was wearing a buttoned cream shirt. He had black dress pants on and black shoes. They were ready to leave but before they did they went to Igneel's room to say goodnight to there daughter. They kissed her.

"Goodnight sweetheart." They said in unison.

When they left the castle guards offered to take them but Natsu said no. He had plans for Lucy the only person who knew that was him. They started to walk, Lucy had no idea where she was going but she was hand in hand with Natsu. Dragon citizens were watching the royal couple walk and some of them had hearts in there eyes.

"What a perfect couple." Said a dragon

"When are they going to get married?" Another dragon said.

Natsu heard what they said and he smirked. Lucy noticed his smirk but she just ignored it. When they got to there destination Lucy look in aw. It was a single table with a white sheet over it. There was a candle and a single rose in the middle of the table. The table was located next to the river where Natsu and Lucy go to time to time. Natsu noticed her facial expression and he sighed in relief. He walked her over to the table and sat her down.

"Natsu... This is beautiful when did you do all this?"

"Today while you were in the shower."

"Wow you did this all for me? You are the best Natsu. I'm glad I met you in Hargeon, I'm glad that I joined Fairy Tail..."

"Fairy Tail." Natsu whispered to himself.

Lucy looked down at her hand to see her guild mark. Natsu knew that she missed the guild and everyone in it. He did too, but that's not the point.

"Luce are you ready to eat?"

"Yeah let's dig in, It looks delicious."

**(Time Skip After They Are Done Eating)**

Natsu took Lucy's hand and they began to walk along the river side. Walking towards the end of the river he stopped. Lucy was confused on what he was doing so she asked him.

"Natsu what's wrong why did we stop."

"Luce we've been dating for 4 years now and they have been the best 4 years of my life. We came a far way now, We have a child, A castle and each other. I knew that loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you. The only reason why I made team Natsu was so I can be together with you more often. Lucy you are the closest thing I had to a family and I thank God everyday for a person like you. Luce I been wanting to ask you something ever since you got pregnant. You are my love, You are my life, And you are my everything."

"Natsu you are so sweet but what are you doing?"

Natsu got down on one knee and reached into his pocket. He took out a red velvet box and opened it.

"Lucy Heartfilia will you marry me?"

"Natsu... I" She said shocked.

"I know this is sudden and you weren't prepared for this. But I am confident because I am tired of calling you my girlfriend. I want you to become my wife, to hold, to love forever."

"Natsu... I"

"Luce?"

"YES!"

"Really?"

She jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately. Natsu broke the kiss to place the diamond ring that hand a dragon across it. After he did that he then went back to his make out session with his fiance'. On there way home dragons saw the ring on Lucy and the females began to squeal. Lucy blushed and Natsu gave her a comforting kiss on the forehead. When they made it back to the castle they went straight to their bedroom. Natsu laid down on the bed and he was stripped into his boxers. Lucy what in her night gown and she sat on top of his waist and laid her head on his chest. She could hear his sweet heart beat.

"Natsu guess what."

"What Luce?"

"I love you, Always."

"I love you too."

They kissed each other and fell asleep a few minutes later.


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome Back

They next morning Lucy woke up first to see Natsu sitting on the blacony. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She leaned in to look at his face and she saw that there was a tear that just fell down his cheek. She look worried so she took her thumb to wipe it off. She sat down right in front of him.

"Natsu baby, what's wrong and why are you sitting on the ground?"

"Huh, Oh it's nothing. Hey is Akarui awake yet I'm going to go ch-." Natsu was interrupted by Lucy grabbing his wrist before he could walk off.

"Natsu don't give me that... that BULLSHIT. Natsu we are getting married, I am your mate. So that means I feel what you feel. I know there is something wrong. I am a dragon slayer so that means I have a sensitive nose and guess what I smell Natsu. That's right BULLSHIT.

"Luce I-."

"You don't want to tell me the truth. Don't you remember what you said to me a few years ago. You said you would never lie again. Natsu I just want you to be happy that's all. When you are sad i'm sad too, just... just tell me what's wrong. Please.

"I miss... I miss Fairy Tail. I miss Gramps, Erza, Mira, Gray, Macao, Romeo, Wendy, Lisanna, and even Gajeel. I miss everybody Luce and I wanted to have our wedding with them all there. But we can't, I want them to meet Akarui I want to see how everyone changed, I want to see if Gray finally got together with Juvia. I want to see if Erza and Jellal got together, and I want to see if Gajeel and Levy got together. I just miss my family, I though I would be happy with my new family but I miss everyone else too." Natsu said as tears fell down his cheeks.

Lucy felt the same and she also felt bad for her fiance. She wanted to do something about it. She suddenly got up and gave Natsu a kiss before running out of their room. She ran to Igneel's room to ask him a question. Well more of a demand.

"Igneel I want to know something."

"What is it dear, just ask away."

"Is there anyway for Natsu, Akarui, and I to go back to the Earthland?"

"Hm.. Well luckily there is."

"I'm listening."

"Well do you remember how you got here. When Natsu hand to hold your hand a chant a spell of some sort?"

"Yes something like 'With this power I the dragon slayer of fire command the gate to open.' Something like that."

"Yes indeed well for you to leave you have to chant another spell."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Okay just Natsu and I okay so we be on our way then. Igneel we are going to have our wedding in the Earthland. One there and one here. We do not know how long we will be gone but we will return I promise." Lucy said and with that she closed the door and began to run back to her bedroom

When she opened the door she saw Natsu still on the balcony. Sh smiled and ran to him calling his name.

"Nastu Natsu."

"Yeah Luce."

"I have something to tell you and you are going to love me for this."

"Really what is it then?"

"We are going wish was granted, So pack your bags we are going back to Fairy Tail."

Natsu got up and ran to Luce and tackled her to the ground and kissed her.

"I really do have the best fiance in the world and I do love her."

**(Time Skip Before They Leave)**

"Akarui say bye to pop pop." Lucy said as she put Akarui on the ground, She started to walk towards Igneel.

He picked her up.

"pop pop." She as she kissed him goodbye.

Natsu took Akarui out of his hands and walked over to Lucy. He grabbed her hand and they started the spell.

"With this power I the dragon slayer of fire command the gate to open." They said in unison.

A cloud came and sucked them inside. They went through a worm whole and then all of a sudden they were on Earthland.

**(The Earthland)**

"Natsu I can't believe we are back home. Let's head towards Fairy Tail."

"Sure thing Luce but were are we?"

"You don't remember the west forest. This is place is close to your house. So let's follow the scent of it."

"Okay."

As they began walking they were looking around at how everything looked. When all of a sudden they heard foot steps. They both jumped into a bush and watched to see who was coming.

"Hey Erza maybe you should have took out that whole guild by yourself. I mean I was there too you know." Gray said as they walked threw the forest.

"Yeah well they had it coming. They should have ambushed us while I was eating my cake." She said with a pout.

"Ha, Same old Erza I see." Natsu whispered.

"E-errr...za." Akarui said out loud.

Lucy quickly put her hand over her childs mouth to hush her. But it was too late they heard her. Erza cocked her heard in the direction of the sound. She then started to walk towards a bush very close to the one Natsu, Lucy, and Akarui were in. She then took out a sword and pointed in at the bush.

"Who goes there?"

No answer.

"Don't make me ask again. I said who goes there."

No answer.

Erza took her sword and sliced through the bush and nothing happened to she contiued to walk with Gray like nothing happened.

"That was a close one." Lucy whispered.

"I found you purp." Erza said with a demonic tone.

She help her sword towards the blond. Which made Lucy turn and face her. Erza's face changed instantly.

"L-lucy? No it can't be you left 4 years ago. You can't be here because you are in the dragon world with Natsu." Erza said with shock.

"Erza what's wrong did you find something I wanna lo-" Gray couldn't finish his words because he saw what Erza was talking to. His eyes widened when he saw his blond nakama.

"Lucy..." Gray said.

"Uh hey you guys, long time no see hehe." Lucy said as she strached the back of her head.

Akarui suddenly ran out of the bushes towards Lucy and Erza and Gray's jaws dropped when they saw the pink haired toddler. They knew automaticly whose child that was.

"Mama." Akarui said.

"Don't tell me.." Gray said.

"Yeah." Lucy said as she blushed.

"With Natsu?" Erza said.

"Yes."

"Wow." Gray and Erza said in unison.

"Now just wait a god damn second why are you guys so shocked that Luce and I had a kid for hm." Natsu said as he stomped out of the bushes.

"Natsu!" Erza said as she grabbed his head a pushed it towards her armored chest.

"Oi long time no see flame brain. So what is this little darlings name?" Gray asked with a funny voice.

"Akarui." Lucy said with pride.

"Well now that you guys are back let's go to the guild and celebrate.

**(At the Guild)**

The giant doors open and here is team Natsu standing before everyone. The guild is silent, they are shocked to see that their guild mates have returned, With a small child.

"Natsu!Lucy!" They whole guild cheered.

"Well well well looks like somebody got busy." Gajeel said as he point to Akarui.

"She is adorable Lu-chan." Levy said and the other girls agreed.

"So Levy are you and Gajeel a couple yet?"

Actual we are, we are about to have our 2 year anniversary."

"Aw how cute."

"Enough about me Lu-chan. Tell me about you and Natsu."

"Well he proposed just 2 days ago. We had our daughter 6months ago and he is such a good fiance and father. He has matured a lot and I love him to death." Lucy said as she stroked her daughters hair.

"PROPOSED!" The girls squealed. Except for Lisanna she sucked her teeth and walked away.

"Natsu so you are getting married huh." Lisanna said with her arms crossed.

"Oh hi Lisanna." He said with a straight face.

"Natsu can we talk outside."

"Sure thing, Luce I will be outside if you need me okay." Natsu then kissed her forehead a shook his hand through Akarui's hair and walked out.

"Okay Lisanna so what's up."

"I wanna know why."

"Why what?"

"Why you picked that slut over me. I mean I had you first, if I didn't go to Edolas this wouldn't have happened. Everybody knows that she was a Lisanna number 2."

"What." He said with anger in his voice

"She was just my replacement and everybody knows that for a fact and you do t-" She was stopped to a punch in the wall that was right beside her face. It was Natsu's fist, She looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Don't you ever talk like that about Lucy. Do you hear me because you are wrong she is not a slut she was never a replacement and she will never be compared to you." Natsu saind with more anger in his voice.

"But Natsu." Lisanna said as she tried to kiss him.

He quickly backed away, which made her grabbed his arm and pull his so he wouldn't walk away.

"Let go of me."

"Natsu I.."

"I said LET GO." He said as his body ignited in flames.

Lisanna let go and started cry, as he kept on walking she said something that made him snap.

"When you were fucking that slut you were thinking of ME!"

Lucy put Akarui down to go check on Natsu outside.

Natsu snapped he turned around and started walking in her direction still engulfed in was enraged because of Lisanna.

"What did you say?!"

Lucy made her way outside when she saw a light from behind the guild. She knew it was Natsu, She quickly ran towards the back.

" Every time to kiss her, have sex with her, or love her you are thinking about me. The face you see is me." She said as she started to slowly back away.

Natsu started to pick up his speed and so did Lisanna.

"WHAT!" He screamed

Lucy saw the scene of Natsu running toward Lisanna full in rage she knew he would hurt her if she didn't stop him. She started to run after him and before he could catch Lisanna, Lucy grabbed him from behind and stopped him from running.

"Natsu it's okay." Lucy said.

His flames started to die down Because of her sweet voice.

"Look what you did. He stopped, I knew your dumb ass would come out here to stop him. This is part of the plan. With that she turned into her tigeress take over form and charged at Lucy. She noticed and pushed Natsu out of the way. Lucy tried to dodge her claws but Lisanna was too fast.

"See Natsu she is weak and pathetic. She can't even protect herself, she always need somebody to save her."

"You care to try that again girl." Lucy said in a serious tone as she got up to wipe the blood off her face.

"Yeah let's go you whore."

"Come at me then." Lucy said with a demonic tone.

"Lisanna charged at her again.

"Fire Dragon's ROAR!" Lucy yelled.

"Huh." Lisanna said.

She was hit with Lucy's attack and was sent flying backwards.

"Yeah kick her ass Luce."

"How about this i've learned this one recently."

"Take Over Animal Soul: Bear!" Lisanna yelled **(**_**A/N:**_** Her bear take over is her in a furry bra and panties with bear ears and hand and feet.)**

"Sexy" Lucy said with a smirk

Lisanna charged at Lucy again.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack."

When the attack was made Lisanna quick changed in to a bird and flew up so she would be hit with the fire. She then turned back into a bear and sliced Lucy in the back. He cut was pretty deep and she was losing a number of blood, This was bad. She fell to the ground and stayed there for a good 10 minutes.

"Ha, See she is no competition, Just trash. Come on Natsu let's go back to my place and I will show you how to really have fun."

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed.

Suddenly she body ignited with flames. At first her flames were it normal color, The they changed and turned Golden. Natsu knew what was happening he calmed himself down and sat back with a smirk. Her flames grew wilder and bigger. Lisanna turned around to face Lucy and she and confusion written all over her face. When Lucy got up her hair was a dirty blonde color and her eyes were black. She was truly scary. Lisanna's confusion was gone and now she was scared out of her mind.

"What is happening?" Lisanna asked.

"It's dragon force baby." Lucy said with a demonic voice

Lucy charged at her with immense speed and strength. She punched her in the stomach which sent them both flying back through the guild hall. Everyone suddenly turned the heads to the two girls fighting. The dust cloud cleared and what was there was a Lucy still in dragon force mode and Lisanna on the ground. Everyone's eyes widened at Lucy's state and Lisanna's.

"Lucy What happen." Erza said with terror in her eyes.

"Ask Natsu." Those were the last words she said before she collapsed on the ground.


	8. Chapter 8: Battle For Love

When Lucy collapsed everyone began to panic. Except for Erza who told everyone to shut up and take Lucy to the imfirmary. When she was in there they then took Lisanna there too. After the two females were safe everyone stared at Natsu.

"What?"

"What happened." Erza said.

"Lisanna happened." He said with a mean tone.

"What do you mean Lisanna happened Natsu?" Mira said with a serious tone.

"She took me outside and started talking about Lucy. She was saying that she was a slut and she said every time... Never mind."

"No tell us what she said Natsu." Erza said.

"No. The memory just makes me angry I couldn't control myself."

"Just tell us Natsu, If you have to punch something just go to Gray." Levy said.

"E-excuse me." Gray said.

"I was walking away because she was making me angry but the she said... she said... everytime I fuck Lucy i am thinking of her. I don't know what happened I just snapped. If Lucy did come I don't know what would have happened to her." Natsu said as he clenched his fists.

"Natsu." Mira and Erza said in unison.

"I started to walk towards her and I was on fire. My mind was blank all I could think of was making her pay for talking about my Luce like that. She got scared and she started to back up and that's when I started to pick up speed. She did also, I was so close to hurting her when all of a sudden Lucy grabbed me from behind and told me that it was okay. Her sweet voice calmed me down, it always does no matter what."

"How sweet." Juvia said with hearts in her eyes.

"After that Lisanna called Luce a dumb ass and said this was part of her plan. She then turned into her tigeress form and charged at us. Lucy pushed me out of the way and she got clawed in the face by Lisanna. She fell down on one knee and her face was bleeding. Lisanna said she was pathetic and weak and then Lucy got up. Then she told her to try that again. So she called Luce a whore and charged at her again. But before she could hit her she did a fire dragon's roar."

"Oh yeah Lisanna didn't know Lucy was a dragon slayer now." Gray said.

"When Lisanna got up from the attack she said she learned something new and she transformed into a bear take over. She charged at Luce and the when Lucy attacked again Lisanna quick changed into a bird and dodged her attack easily. After that she turned back into a bear and clawed Luce from behind. She made a pretty deep cut in her back if you didn't see. After Luce was down for a good ten minutes Lisanna laughed and told he that she was trash. Sh said come back to my place Natsu so I can show you some real fun. I guess Luce heard and she snapped. He activated dragon force and defeated Lisanna with ease. As what you saw when they came crashing in here and that's it."

"No, That can't be. Lisanna would never do something like that." Mira said.

"If it was somebody 'stealing' Natsu should would." Erza said.

Everyone agreed and Natsu just got up from his seat to go to the infirmary. For precations Gray went with him. When he got in there he look at Lucy and she was pale and you can the blood spread on she sheets from her cut. Natsu's eyes widened and He got up and started to walk over to Lisanna with his hand on fire. He was growling with anger and Gray noticed what he was doing so he grabbed him from the back of his shirt. But Natsu was too strong at the moment with all his anger.

"ERZA!" Gray yelled.

Erza came crashing through the door seconds after she was called. She had a sword in her hand and made her way towards the angry dragon slayer. She grabbed onto him but it wasn't enough to stop him. They two of them together just slowed him down a little bit.

"MASTER!" they said in unison

The master came in with his happy face until he saw the problem. He quickly made his hand bigger. Erza and Gray noticed and they backed away quickly. The master squished Natsu before he could reach Lisanna. They all left off a relief sigh, When suddenly Erza smelt blood, she turned to look back at Lucy. He wound needed to be re- bandaged. Erza did that quickly and she took the knocked out Natsu and walked out of the infirmary.

"Lucy you gotta wake up. Natsu is a angry mess right now he needs you." Gray said before the master and himself walked out.

(Time Skip a Few Hours Later)

When Lucy woke up she was confused, her back was hurting like hell and she didn't know where she looked around the room and saw the white haired bitch laying in a bed few down from hers. She got up slowly and started to walk towards Lisanna. When she got to her she poked her took wake her up. After her blue eyes opened Lucy grabbed her by the collar.

"Why did you do it?" She said with anger in her voice.

"I love him and I had him first. You took what's mine and I want him back. I will do anything to get my Natsu back, and that means even killing you." She said with a demonic tone.

"You sick bastard."

"I Lisanna Statuss challenge you Lucy Heartfilia to a battle. But not just any, A battle for love. Who ever kills first gets Natsu." she said as she grabbed Lucy's wrist.

"Lisanna why are you doing this. You don't have too Natsu told me that he missed you and he wanted to have our wedding with everyone. You are his nakama and nothing more." Lucy said.

"You are wrong Natsu loves me and he told me that when we get older I would be his real wife. Watch when I win and he will have his arms opened for me to run into them. Oh I know you won't try to kill me when we fight but trust me I will kill you. So be ready you bitch."

"Lisanna please I have a daughter."

"Oh don't worry about her I will take good care of her when Natsu and I get married."

"You will not lay a finger on Akarui. She is my child not yours and she will nver be yours!" Lucy yelled in her face.

"Hey calm down bitch, if you don't wan me to touch her that I can always kill her too."

"You... BITCH!" Lucy screamed as she punched Lisanna in the face.

Everyone heard that scream and they ran into the imfirmary. Natsu was first and what he saw made everyone gasp. Lucy was crying as she continuesly punched Lisanna in the face. Lisanna's nose started to bleed and she had a little inncoent look on her face like she did nothing. Natsu started to run towards Lucy and so did Erza and Gray. She kept punching her and crying at the same time. blood started to show up on her fist and she kept punching and punching.

"LUCY STOP IT!" Natsu screamed as he grabbed her wrist.

Gray grabbed her by the waist and Erza grabbed her other arm. She continued to cry and tried to get out of everyone's grasp btu she couldn't. They started to pull her away. Lisanna and a slight smirk on her face only for Lucy to see. This made her even worst. She yelled something that caught everyones attention.

"I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!" She yelled.

"What are you talking about Luce?" Natsu said as they all stopped in there tracks.

"YOU WILL NOT LAY A HAND ON HER HEAD. DO YOU HEAR ME? I SWEAR ON EVERYTHING IF YOU TOUCH HER I WILL KILL YOU!"

That was the last this Lucy said before she was taken out of the room. She was let go and she fell to her knee and continued to cry. Natsu grabbed Lucy and pulled her into a hug. She continued to cry. All of a sudden Akarui came to her mother and hugged her.

"Mama no cry." She said

"Luce what happened?" Natsu said

"A battle is going to happen Natsu."

"What?"

"A battle to the death." Lucy said in a whisper

"What, No Luce."

"She is not going to touch my child Natsu, she not."

"She told me me she challenged me to a battle for love. Who ever kills first gets you."

"No Lucy I won't let you."

"I told that i can't do this I have a daughter. She said she will take care of Akauri when I die. She will become her new mom. The I told her she will not lay a finger on my Akarui and she told me that she can kill her instead. That's when I snapped and started to punch her." Lucy said while looked at her blood covered hands.

"She didn't." Natsu said with shock.

"She did Natsu she told me that she knows that i'm not gonna try and kill her but she is going to kill me. I am not going to let that happen. For my sake, Akarui's sake and yours. She is not going to ruin my family, nobody is." Lucy said as she got up.

"Luce just don't kill her."

"It's not that easy Natsu my boy. Lisanna declared it as a battle for love and she declared it as a death battle so Lucy doesn't have a choice. It's either kill or be killed." The master said.

"This wasn't suppose to happen. We suppose to come here to have our wedding with everyone not have a death match battle. I wanted Akarui's life to be filled with happiness, I didn't want Lucy to fight for her life. I just wanted everyone to be happy." Natsu said as he clenched his fist.

"Somebody is going to die. We are going to have a funeral for either or." Erza said.

"Well there is nothing we can do about it now except for training." Lucy said.

"When is this battle?" The master asked.

"In one week." Lucy said as she walked out of the guild.

( The Streets of Magnolia)

Lucy was walking and thinking about her upcoming battle with Lisanna.

'Well I have slight advantages but then again so does she. I can now activate dragon force at my own will. But every time I use it, it take all of my magic energy so I can't use it until I really need it. She has a new form but I don't know if that is the only new think she has. I have to start training tomorrow'

Lucy continued to walk when suddenly she stopped.

"I smell something, (sniff sniff) No I smell someone."

She turned around to see Sting Eucliffe. Why is he here out of the blue like this.

"Sting? Why are you here?"

"I heard you and Natsu were back so I had to come see for myself."

"Okay well bye."

"Wait! You are not gonna stay and talk just for a few minutes. I mean I haven't seen you since the GMG ( A/N: GMG stand for Grand Magic Games)

"I don't have time for this I have to start training in the morning."

"Training for what you just got back."

"I'm having a battle in a week against Lisanna its a death match and I have to be prepared for anything."

"Oh death match eh. Well do you mind if I come and watch. I will bring Rouge too."

"Whatever. Good night Sting."

"Goodnight Lucy."

Lucy contiuned walking and she made her way into the west forest and stopped at Natsu's house.

"It's so clean we've been gone for years why is it so clean."

Lucy saw a note on the table, It was address to Natsu.

Dear Natsu,

Since you left i've been cleaning you place for you. When you come back I hope you don't come back with any unnecessary luggage hehe. I will be wait for you Natsu and I love you.

- Love Lisanna

"That damn bitch."

Lucy crushed the paper in her hand and burned it. She then climbed into his bed and fell asleep. after a few hours the door opened and she shot up out of her sleep. She thought it was Natsu but it was Sting again with a girl in his arms. It was Lisanna, she questioned what she was seeing.

"Now we are evenly matched you bitch." Lisanna said.

The door closed and Lucy went back to sleep. It must have been a dream.

(The Next Morning)

Lucy woke up to Natsu next to her. She felt bad about leaving him with Akarui at the guild the night before so she knew how to pay him back. She hopped out of bed and went straight to the kitchen. She started to make some pancakes, eggs, and crispy bacon. Natsu loved bacon, When smelt the delicious bacon he shot out of bed and ran to the kitchen with Akarui in his arms.

"BACON!" He screamed.

"Ba... con" Akarui repeated.

"Hey thanks Luce you are the best." He said with his mouth stuffed with bacon.

"Natsu i'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For walking out like that. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't be in the same building with her anymore."

"Oh that, it's okay I understand."

"Thank you, Oh guess who I saw last night."

"Who." Natsu said before he starte drinking his orange juice.

"Sting."

Natsu spit the orange juice out of his mouth whe he heard that name.

"Your kidding, what did he want."

"He heard that we came back and he wanted to see for himself."

"Oh okay."

When they finished their breakfast Lucy put Akarui in a play pin as the went outside so she can train.

"Alrighty Luce come at me."

"Okay i'm all fired up."

"Hey that's my line."

Lucy charged at Natsu with immense speed.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn"

Lucy hits Natsu with her attack which sent him flying. He recovered from the hit to congratulate her for her strength.

"That was amazing Luce."

"Thanks."

"Now let's practice on your dragon force."

"Natsu wait a second."

"What is it."

"Every time I activate Dragon Force I use up all of my magic energy and I faint."

"Oh well it does take a lot of your energy but there is a way for you not to use up all of your energy. While you use it, Think of your purpose in life. Like who do you have to protect if you do that then you will be fine. Now enough training for today,Let's head to the guild."

"Yeah sure."

(At the Guild)

When the Dragneels walked in everyone had mean looks on their faces. Like they hated Natsu and Lucy. They wondered what was wrong with everyone until one person yelled.

"Liar."

"Who is a liar what is going on." Lucy said.

"Shut the hell up Lucy you said Lisanna started the battle. She told us the truth, Lisanna told us you did it." Gray said.

"Who they hell do you think you are talking to you ice bastard. You do not talk to Lucy like that." Natsu said.

"Well your Lucy is a lying bitch." Gray said.

"That's it you are going down prick."

"No dada no fight." Akarui said.

"You better listen to your kid Dragneel."

"Fuck you." Natsu said as he walked away from Gray.

"Lucy why did you lie to everyone we thought Lisanna was the evil one hear." Erza said.

"What are you talking about. Did you people ever come to the conclusion that she could be lying." Lucy said

"We did but we also came to a conclusion that you are lying as well." Gray said.

"So are you mad at me if you don't know who to believe. Why would I lie about this for huh. I wanted to come back to have my wedding with all of you guys. I never even had a problem with her until now. She threaten to kill my child and me. I don't care if you threaten to kill me but don't you ever threaten my child. EVER!" Lucy said as she clenched her fist.

"She's telling the truth." Wendy said as she stepped into the guild hall.

"How do you know Wendy." Romeo said.

"Because she can smell it." Gajeel said as he stepped in with her.

"We are so sorry Lucy!" Everyone in the guild said.

"It's okay, you didn't know."

"So how is your back Lucy." Wendy asked.

"It's alright I guess."

"Here, Let me heal it for you." Wendy said as she put her hands up to Lucy's back.

"Thank you Wendy I feel great."

"It's no problem at all."

The guild doors opened and Lisanna came in with a familiar blonde male. It was Sting everyone's mouth dropped when they saw that his hand was on her waist.

"Hey blondie." Lisanna said.

"What do you want Lisanna."

"I think you might wanna train harder."

"And why is that?"

"Well I will give you a hint. We are now evenly matched."

Lucy's eyes widened at what she said.

'Just like in my dream.' Lucy said in her thoughts.

"You didn't." Natsu said.

"Oh but I did love." Lisanna answered.

"But why?"

"Cause' if I want to win you over in this battle I need to at lease have a chance. So I gave Sting a call and now I'm a dragon slayer baby." Lisanna said with a smirk.

"You know that means you are his mate right." Lucy said.

"Obviously you dumb bitch as soon as I win he will take back his lacrima and I will become Natsu's mate. You know after you are dead. So good luck whore you are going to need it." Lisanna said as she walked out of the guild with Sting.

"She is taking this too far." Erza said.

"I will win this, not to show off my power, not to gloat, but to protect my family and relationship." Lucy said .

"Oh Luce." Natsu said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Get a room." Gray said.

"Get a girl." Natsu spat back.

"Shut the hell up I have one."

"Do you now? Where is she, scratch that who is she?"

"She is right here next to me." Gray said as he pulled Juvia onto his lap.

"Really? Prove it."

"How? Kiss her."

"Okay." Natsu said.

Gray quickly pecked Juvia on the cheek.

"On the lips and hold it for 5 seconds."

"Fine."

Gray kissed Juvia on the lips as Natsu began to clap Juvia began to talk to herself in ther thoughts.

'Is this really happening?'

1

'Is he really kissing me?'

2

'On the lips!?'

3

'Does this mean he likes me?'

4

'I will scream to the heavens.'

5

Gray broke the kiss and looked at Natsu with a smirk.

"See I told you." Gray said.

"This test isn't over."

"Huh."

"Hey Juvia has Gray ever kissed you?" Natsu yelled across the room.

"No. This is our first kiss, Oh Gray-sama does this mean you like Juvia?" Juvia said.

"Damn it." Gray said as he let go of her.

"Sucker." Natsu said as he walked away with her fiance.

"Where you going Natsu." Gray said.

"To have a little make out session with my FIANCE."

"Well i'm going to have one with my GIRLFRIEND." Gray said as he grabbed Juvia's and and went towards the back door.

"Yay." Juvia said with hearts in her eyes

When Gray left with Juvia Natsu tip toed toward where they went to see if he was really going to make out with her. When he opened the door he saw them really making out. Not just making out, all touch-y feel-y and shit. Natsu was surprised at what he was looking at. Gray housted Juvia up to a wall and continued his make out session with her. Natsu just closed the door and walked away with a happy smile on his face.

"It's about time." He said.

"Hey Lucy are you scared?" Levy asked.

"No I have confidence in myself."

"Good to hear."

"Hey Luce Ready to go home?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah I will grab Akarui and we can go okay." Lucy said.

"Alright."

(At Natsu's House)

Lucy put Akarui in her crib and went off to bed with Natsu. The next morning it was the usual, Lucy had a morning training session followed by going to the guild. When they got to the guild Lisanna was showing everyone some of her attacks. Even though most of them didn't really care. When she noticed Lucy, Natsu and Akarui. Lisanna shot a white dragon's roar towards Lucy even though she was hold Akarui. Lucy had to think fast of her daughter would get hurt. So she threw her at Natsu and Lucy caught the attack in her hand and sent it flying back. Lisanna tried to eat but she couldn't.

"You call yourself a dragon slayers but you don't even know the first rule. You can't eat your own element that you produce you simpleton." Lucy said as she blew the smoke away from her hand.

"Whatever bitch." Lisanna spat.

"Plus you dared to hit my child with your magic." Lucy's magic energy began to rise. Her body became engulfed in flames and her eyes started to turn black. This sight was very firmilar and Natsu didn't want her to do this not yet anyways.

"Lucy No! Not today you will have your chance." Natsu said.

Her flames died down and she walk towards her family and into the guild.

(Time Skip 5 day Later)

Today was the day of the battle between Lucy and Lisanna. Everyone in the guild were in the back at the training grounds. They took their seats and were ready to announce the fighters. When suddenly Sting and Rouge showed up. Everyone said hello to Rouge but they didn't care for Sting. Now here was the moment of truth.

"Fighting in the left corner is Lucy Dragneel of Fairy Tail. In the right corner Lisanna Strauss of Fairy Tail." The yelled into the loud speaker.

"Your ready to go girl." Lucy said as her magic energy started to build up.

"You already know whore. Remember when you die your daughter will also die." Lisanna said with a smirk.

"Come at me Bitch." Lucy said with a demonic voice.

"Gladly." Lisanna said.

"White Dragon's ROAR!"

Lucy dodged the attack with ease and smirked at her opponent.

"So when is the battle going to start?" Lucy asked with sarcasm

"Oh look the whore has jokes okay try this. White Dragons Claw."

Lisanna quickly drew a stigma on Lucy's stomach which made her incapable of moving. Lisanna started to punch Lucy with her white dragon's punch. Lisanna hit Lucy continous times and then suddenly Lucy grabbed her wrist to stopp the punch.

"How are you moving I put a stigma on your stomach."

"Remember? I'm a fire dragon slayer baby." Lucy whispered in her ear before she threw her at the wall.

"Yeah kick her ass Luce!" Natsu yelled from the crowd.

Lisanna recovered from her little slip up and started to build up on magic energy.

"You know I am getting sick and tired of looking at your face. I want to see you dead."

Her hair was turning grey, her eyes were turning navy blue and everyone knew what she was doing. She was activating dragon force. Lucy look up intot he crowd to see what Natsu would want her to do.

"Not yet Luce."

She shook her head and got ready to fight again. She calmed down and now she was ready for Lisanna.

"Holy Ray!" Lisanna yelled as the the beams of light came out of her hands hitting Lucy one by one. She screamed in pain as the beams hit her.

"I'm not done yet blondie Holy Nova!" She shot a large beam towards Lucy. She didn't have enough strength to move. The attack hit her and she fell to the ground.

"Hahaha Pathetic, Just pathetic." Lisanna said as she laughed.

Lucy look towards the crowd to see if Natsu would tell her to do it or not. But then her eyes closed.

"Natsu baby, You picked the wrong girl i'm telling you look she can't even get up. Looks like she is dead honey. I win hahaha." Lisanna said while she continued to laugh.

"Now where is that little kid. With her still here she is in the way of our relationship, I guess I will have to kill her."

Suddenly a light blew up in the sky it was golden. Lisanna turned around to face Lucy when she heard a extremely loud battle cry. Lucy's body was still on the ground but there was golden flames surrounding it. Lisanna's eyes widened at this her fear began to come back. Lucy got up and her hair was dirty blonde color and her eyes where black. Her battle cry became louder by the second. Her flames got wilder and bigger.

'Protect Akarui, Love Natsu, Protect my family.'

"LISANNA!" Lucy scream at the top of her lungs.

"Somebody's pissed to the max." Gajeel said in the crowd.

"YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE ME? YOU DARE TO HURT A MOTHER'S CHILD? YOU DARE TO ENRAGE ME? HUH GIRL?" Lucy screamed

"Oh shit." Lisanna said.

"PREPARE TO SEE THE TRUE RAGE OF AN ANGRY DRAGON SLAYER."

Lucy took off, light speed towards Lisanna.

"Fire Dragon's Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!"

Lucy attack Lisanna with immense speed and strength. Hitting her everywhere making her scream with pain. Lucy was angry and she was letting it out.

"Fire Dragon's ROAR!" Lucy yelled out.

When that attack hit Lisanna while she was in the air, it slammed her body down to the ground. Her body laid there lifeless. The battle was over Lisanna has died, Lucy didn't wan to kill her but that was the rules and she had know choice. After she deactivated dragon force she went towards her limp body and dropped to her knees and started to cry next to it.

"I'M SORRY! MIRA, ELFMAN I DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT!" She on the top of her lungs.

"This battle is over the winner is Lucy Dragneel of Fairy Tail." Master said over the intercom.

Everyone rushed to the battle ground to get Lisanna's body out of there. Some people comforted Lucy while others just cried.

"Hey Luce it's okay." Natsu said as he hugged her.

"No it's not Natsu I just killed Lisanna and we can never get her back ever. I will never forgive myself." Lucy said as she continued to cry.


	9. Chapter 9: Gone Forever

After Lisanna's death, her body was taken back to the guild and kept safe in a time bearer until the funeral. Everyone was no mad at Lucy one bit. They understood what the situation was, The only person that was mad was Lucy. She was mad at herself. She wouldn't even smile anymore, everyday she would come to the guild she wouldn't say hello to anyone she would just go sit in a corner and cry.

"Bro you need to go talk to her,she's a mess just look at her." Gray said to Natsu

"Yeah your right, I'll talk to her." Natsu said.

"Good." Gray said.

"Hey Luce can we talk please, outside."

She didn't answer she just got up wiped her tears and walked outside. Whenthey got outside she didn't look at him she put her face down.

"Luce look at me."

She didn't she just kept her head down.

"Look at me." Natsu said as he picked her head up gently by her chin.

"Please don't go on like this I can't take it. Plus everybody is worried, I'm worried Luce please just don't go on like this. Akarui always ask me what's wrong with mama. I can't tell her the truth so I just don't tell her anything and it breaks my heart."

"Natsu I don't want to live like this anymore. It's been three days since she died and I just can't take the heat for this anymore. I'm done Natsu i'm done." With that she started to walk away.

Natsu grabbed her wrist before she can leave.

"Luce what do you mean your done?"

"I'm just done Natsu."

"Luce your not taking the heat for this because you did-."

"YES I DID DO SOMETHING, I KILLED LISANNA AND SHE IS NOT COMING BACK AGAIN. SHE IS GONE FOREVER NATSU, SHE'S GONE!"

"Luce please don't do anything stupid because if you do I don't know what I will do. Just remember that Akarui and I love you. Please remember that okay."

After that Natsu let go of her wrist and she walked back into the guild. But instead of sitting back in her corner she went to the bar where she used to sit. Mira gave her a smile as she sat returned a fake smile.

"What can I get you Lucy?" Mira asked.

"A death sentence." She said

"W-what?" Mira said.

"A death-."

"I heard what you said. You killed my little sister, I know that she brought that on herself. I am not going to put the blame on you because you didn't even want to fight her in the first place. Now everyone in the guild isn't blaming you for anything. So why are you? You are the only one who is beating themselves up about her death. I'm not even doing that and I lost her twice now."

"Well you are not the one who killed her."

"Well I killed her the first time and I didn't beat myself up like how you did." Elfman said.

"Exactly." Everyone said.

"Lucy you have to get past this we can't see you go on like this. This is killing Natsu inside you know. He comes to my place crying because you are so depressed and he can't do anything about it. He came to me Lucy. You that means he is really hurting when he comes to me for help." Gray said.

"That is correct Juvia saw with her own eyes." Juvia said.

"Wait a sec why were you at Gray's house in the first place Juvia." Cana asked.

"Well that isn't important right now." Juvia said as she blushed.

"LUCE!" Natsu said.

Everyone look at Natsu when he yelled her name.

"Don't you dare, Don't you ever do that to me. Don't say you wanna die like because you know I can't live without you." He said as he walked out of the guild engulfed in flames. Before he lefted he punched the wall making a dent.

"Hey Gray." Erza said.

"Yeah I got it." Gray said as he got up.

He started to walk out of the guild to go calm Natsu down and bring back.

**(On The Streets of Magnolia)**

"Hey Natsu, What was that about." Gray said as he caught up with him.

"I was angry."

"Clearly."

"Well I knew she was depressed but I didn't know she was this Depressed. What should I do Gray?"

"Well honestly you have two options."

"Which are..."

"One: Do her good, Or Two: Do her better."

"Srop playing around man, this is serious.

"Okay okay, Well your first option is to take her on a romantic date."

"Okay okay."

"Two: get a potion that makes her forget the memory of her killing Lisanna and replace it with Lisanna dying from a sickness."

"Well I think number two is going a little too far. So I will choose number one, Thanks Gray you are a good friend." Natsu said as he connected his fist with Gray's.

"Well why don't we head back to the guild okay."

"Yeah sure."

**(At the Guild)**

Lucy was still sad but at lease she was talking. She was drinking her favorite, a strawberry shake and talking to Levy, her bestfriend. Natsu and Gray came through the doors shirtless. That ofcourse made Juvia blush. But Lucy forsome reason her nose started to bleed. Everyone including Natsu was shocked. What dirty little mind did Lucy have. He smirked and walked over to her. Blood came out of her nose even more. He got in her face, took a towel and wiped the blood from her nose and kissed her on the lips before he whipered in her ear.

"Wanna go on a date tonight?"

She didn't answer she just shook her head while her eyes were wide open.

"Okay, Meet by the river bed in an hour okay babe."

She shook her head again, As Natsu started to walk out he turned to look at Lucy whose nose just kept spitting out blood. He smirked and walked out of the guild.

"Well that went well huh Lucy." Cana said as she elbowed Lucy to get her attention.

"Whatever can you just help me get this blood off my face." Lucy said as she blushed.

**(Time Skip an Hour Later)**

Lucy walked toward the river bed like Natsu told her. When she got there Natsu was sitting there with a picnic basket in his hand. It was perfect, having a picnic by the river bed while watching the sunset. Oh Natsu can be so romantic.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy said.

"Hey sweetheart, You ready for our picnic?"

"Yes."

"Okay let's go.

"Okay."

They sat down and began to eat and talk and hold hands.

**(Time Skip After They Are Done)**

"I really enjoyed our date Natsu. Thank you that is just what I needed."

" Your Welcome Luce, I did it for you. Are you ready to go back home now?"

"Yeah."

"Good because the date isn't over." He said with a smirk.

As Natsu and Lucy walked back to the house they were talking and laughing. Until they heard something. It sounded like warren. He was using his powers to call them back to the guild.

"Warren what's wrong." Natsu and Lucy said in unison.

"You two gotta get here quick." warren said.

Natsu picked up Lucy bridal style and ran as fast as he could to the guild. When they got there they saw everyone in there with shocked looks.

"What happened?" Natsu asked

No answer.

"I said what happened." He said again.

"It's Erza." Gray said.

"What happened." Lucy said.

"We don't know." Gray said.

"What do you mean you don't know." Natsu said.

"Go see for yourselves." Cana said.

When Natsu and Lucy walked into the infirmary they saw Erza laying down. She had no cuts or bruises, nothing. She looked dead though.

"What happened to her." Lucy said.

"She is alive, thanks to me. She tried to kill herself." Wendy said.

"What?!" Lucy said.

"She overdosed on pills, We don't know why. Maybe she was depressed or something. I healed her but she won't wake up for a few days. I hope she wakes up before the funeral." Wendy said

"Why Erza why, What did I tell you back at the tower of heaven, Hm." Natsu said

**(Time Skip Five Days Later)**

Erza woke up suddenly in a bed at the guild. She was confused and she had the worst headache. She got up and walked out of the door. Natsu was the first one to notice her and he got up to hug her. Everyone else followed they were crying and laughing. People though she died. She didn't know why everyone was so shocked to see her for.

"What happened why are you guys so happy to see me." Erza said

"Cause' you were out of five days. You tried to kill yourself by overdosing." Gray said.

"Wha?" Erza said.

"We thought we lost you Erza. Today is the day of the funeral and we thought we would have to burry you too. Don't ever scare us like that again okay." Natsu said.

"Yeah sorry."

When they went to the graveyard everything was set up. Some people were crying others were crying harder. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray went up first to say there speeches. After that Mira went up to sing Lisanna's favorite song.

"Love is about taking it slow so don't rush it! God, please show me some guidance Or am I already too much into you? But Whenever you smile why does my heart go and skip a beat? This secret throbbing won't stop!You absolutely don't know much,About the real me. One at a time, more and more, both you and I make our "firsts" Joining them all together, I'll hold you tight I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U." **(**_**A/N: **_**This song is from B gata H kei. It's the theme song.)**

****After Mira sang her song everyone clapped and sat down. When the master came up to give his speech he was crying himself. While her was reading Akarui started to cry, whick made Lucy cry even harder. Natsu hated to see his family like this. He didn't want any of this to happen. He grabbed Lucy's head and put it on his chest. Akarui's head went towards his lap. He didn't want his child to witness this, He wanted to have his wedding and be happy with everyone. The was no funeral in his the masters speech everyone got up. Gray, Elfman, Natsu, and Laxus were the pal bearers. They all walked a quarter mile to the burial sight. When they got there Lucy sang a song as her casket went down.

"口づけを かわした日は ママの顔さえも見れなかった ポケットのコインあつめて ひとつずつ 夢をかぞえたね ほら あれは二人の かくれが ひみつの メモリー ohどこで こわれたの oh フレンズ うつむく日は みつめあって 指をつないだら oh フレンズ 時がとまる 気がした ねぇ 君は 覚えている 夕映えによくにあうあの曲 だまりこむ 君がいつも 悲しくて 口ずさんだのに ." **(**_**A/N:**_** Sorry about this, its in Kanji. I could find the English translation but its called friends by akio nakano. The opening to Dance in the Vampire Bund, good show.)**

****Lucy sang her heart out, She sang with everything. Everyone could felt her emotions pouring out into that song. Even Akarui, Natsu went up to the stage to get Lucy down because she couldn't get up from her spot. She dropped to her knees and began crying again. She got a standing ovation from the whole guild. When the funeral ended, everyone gave their condolences to Elffman and Mira for their loss. Lucy was last and she was the longest. They knew how sorry she was about killing their little sister but they understood and they forgave her millions of times. This doesn't help the fact that Lucy isn't the one who killed Lisanna she will have to carry that on her shoulders for the rest of her life.

"Luce cheer up you did great today, I'm proud of you and I love you." Natsu said.

"I love you too."

"Hey Lucy we are going to the club next weekend you wanna come we can use that night as your bacheolrette party." Cana said to Lucy to cheer her up.

"Are you okay with that Natsu?"

"Yeah I'm fine Luce have a good time and I will go some fun my own." He answered.

"Okay but no strip clubs." Lucy said in a warning way.

"Of course not why would I got to the strip club when I have my own personal stripper." Natsu said as he kissed Lucy.

"Okay it's settled i'm going." Lucy said.

"Cool i'll tell the girls.


	10. Chapter 10: Last Night To Be Single

A week after the funeral Lucy was having her bachelorette party. She was going to a club called Dance World. She was going with Cana, Mira, Levy, Erza, Juvia, and Bisca. Lucy was wearing a nice red cocktail dress. while everyone else were wearing slim fitting dresses with cut legs. When they got to the club they had VIP passes so they got in automaticly. Cana went towards the bar, Bisca went to the bathroom, Juvia went to a table to use a lacrima to video call Gray, and Lucy, Erza, Levy, and Mira went to the dance floor. Lucy was having a wonderful time until some random guy came behind Lucy and started dancing with her. She didn't like what he was doing so she turned around to face him and she showed him her ring. He told her that he didn't care and he grabbed her hand and tried to dance with her again. Erza saw what he was doing, she re-quipped a sword and told him to back off.

"Thanks Erza."

"No problem Lucy, How about we get a few drinks and head to the table with Juvia."

"Okay."

Lucy, Erza, Levy, and Mira grabbed some alcohol and headed towards the table where Juvia was. They saw her talk to Gray and They came passed her a drank and started to talk to him too.

"Hey Gray, Where are you guys?" Lucy said.

"Oh we are still at your place waiting for Natsu to finish getting ready." He said as he groaned.

"Oh really where are you guys gonna take him?" Erza asked.

"To a bar." He answered.

"Oh okay if I hear anything about the fairy tail guild at a bar tonight I will be at your house waiting for you to return." Erza said with a demoin tone.

"Aye."

"Hey Gray is Alzack by you anywhere?" Bisca asked coming out of no where.

"Yeah you wanna say hi to him?"

"Yes please."

"Hey Bisc you guys okay?" Alzack said to his girlfriend.

"Yeah we are fine I will see you later ok go have fun bye love you."

"I love you too."

" Hey are you guys talk to the girls?" Natsu said from a far.

"Yeah." Gray said.

"Oh Hey Luce." Natsu said.

"Hi babe I don't wanna stay long so you can go and have fun. I love you bye." Lucy said.

"I love you too."

"Jellal if you can hear me I will see you later ok Love you." Erza said.

"Love you too Erza."

"Yeah same to you Gajeel, Love you." Levy said

"Love you too."

"Hey can I say bye to my boyfriend now damn." Juvia said.

"Bye Juvia." Gray said as he hung up.

"Okay you guys let's have us a little drinking contest." Cana said as she sat down at the table.

"Yay." All the girls said.

Round one" Lucy vs. Levy. Levy had a drink in ther hand and so did Lucy. Erza was the person to keep score. They one minute to take as many shots as they can. When Erza yelled go they started. They were both off to a great start. Suddenly Levy started to pick up her speed and Lucy was shocked she started to the same she was five cups behind and the time was runnign out.

" 15 seconds left." Erza said

Lucy started blazing past her cups and before she knew it she caught up with Levy. They had 10 seconds left and both of there faces were turning red Lucy could take it anymore she stopped and Levy kept on going.

"And... Time." Erza said.

"What's the score Erza?" Cana asked.

"Lucy: 30 Levy:42, The winner is Levy."

"Yay... I... woooonnnnn... take thattt... Luuuucccyyy." Levy said.

**(Meanwhile with the Guys)**

Gray, Jellal, Gajeel, Alzack, Laxus, and Elfman were the ones taking Natsu out tonight. Gray told Lucy that they were going to take Lucy out to the bar but they lied. They are taking him the strip club. Natsu really didn't want to go anywhere. He knew they would do something stupid and he didn't want to be in trouble with Erza and Lucy. When they headed out Natsu had a bad feeling. They stopped at a place called Pink Slip.

"Hey I thought you guys told the girls you were taking be to a bar." Natsu said.

"Well we did say a bar." Laxus said.

"Then what the hell is this place." Natsu said

"A skin bar." Gray said.

"Take me home please."

"Come on Natsu don't be such a party pooper. We won't get caught." Gray said.

When they walked in they saw a whole bunch of girls with there breast showing. Random men walking aroung throwing money in the air and people at the bar. Everyone was smiling because they knew they were about to have a good time. Alzack, Laxus, and Elfman went over to the bar. Gray, Gajeel, Jellal took Natsu over to the private rooms.

"Hey babe, give my friend one of your best shows. You see he is getting married tomorrow and this is last night to be single. If you make his night then I will pay you double." Gajeel said to one of the strippers.

"Oh so which one of your friends is going to have some fun?" She said.

Gajeel pointed at Natsu. "That one." He said.

"Oh the cute one with the dark onyx eyes and the pink hair." She said.

"Thats's the one, Thanks Sweetheart." Gajeel said.

"Anything for you Gajeel baby." Peaches said as she walked away with Natsu.

"So I see you come here often." Jellal said.

"Yeah I used to come her a lot before I got with Levy." Gajeel said as he walked away with Jellal and Gray.

As Peaches took Natsu to a private room,Everyone else was having fun and drinking. When Natsu got to the room Peaches took of her bra and got closer to Natsu. She pecked his nose before walking away very slowly before turning on her music. Natsu gulped as she started to give him a lap dance. He did like it in all but he knew it was wrong. So he reacted by pushing her off him.

"Hey what's the big idea sweetie? Was I not giving you satisfaction?" Peaches said to Natsu.

"No it's not that I am getting married tomorrow and I feel like this is wrong. I have a kid and I feel like i'm cheating. Thank you for everything but I have to go and yes you will still get you double in pay." Natsu said as he walk out the room.

"Man I wish I had a man like him." Peaches said as she sat down in the chair.

**(Meanwhile With the Girls)**

Juvia was getting bored with the drinking contest so she tried to call Gary again. When she called he didn't answer so she tried again. Gray's lacrima rang and he looked at it, it was Juvia. He was in the middle of getting a lap dance from one of the strippers. He wouldn't dare answer now. But if her didn't Juvia will start to think something is up so he answered anyways.

"Hey babe." Gray said.

"Hi Gray are you and the guys having fun at the bar?"

"Yeah."

The stripper didn't notice that Gray was talking to someone so she started to climb on him.

"Hey Gray where are you exactly why is the room so.. pink?"

"It's a weird color for a bar huh." He said as the stripper got closer towards his face.

"No stop." Gray said quickly.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Nobody."

"Then why did you say stop, Gray are you lying to m-."

It was too late the stripper go to close to the lacrima and Juiva saw her. She couldn't believe what she was staring at. She didn't know how to react she just started to cry and Gray saw the tears fall down her cheeks.

"Juvia, wait I can explain just listen to me ple-"

"WATER SLICER!" She screamed as she broke the lacrima in half with her water magic.

All the girls stopped their drinking games when they saw Juvia crying and a broken lacrima on the table.

"Juvia what's wrong?" Erza asked.

"Gray was with a woman, right in front of me." Juvia said as she continued to cry in her palms.

"He what?!" Erza said.

"Oh no, we are going to find them right now." Levy said.

"Hey Lucy contact Hibiki for us so we can track them down." Erza said.

"On It!." Lucy answered.

"Get ready guys, we are coming for you." Erza said in a demonic voice.

**(Back at the Strip Club)**

Gray noticed that the line went dead. He knew that he shouldn't have took Natsu here. He got up, pushing the stripper off of him. He started to walk back to the main hall. He went to look for everyone. In the big crowd of men he saw his blue haired friend and pulled him away from everybody.

"Hey Gray." Jellal said in a happy voice.

"Your drunk aren't you." Gray said.

"Yup, I'm as drunk as a drunk man on a drunk day." He said.

"Well anyways, Jellal man I screwed up. Juvia called he on the lacrima while I was getting a lap dance. and she saw the stripper."

"Well let me tell you something... you are... in a predicament."

"We gotta go."

"No my dear friend Gray. _You_ gotta go."

"Jellal listen to me. If Juvia is crying that mean the other girls know.

"So?"

"So that means she told them. One of them are Erza."

"So?"

"So that means they are on there way to kill all of us. Erza probably told Lucy to hit up Hibiki and ask him to track us down as we speak. Which means if we don't get our asses out of here we are all dead."

"Oh yeah good point. LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Jellal screamed

They both started running to find the others and try to leave before the girls get there. But first they had to tell them the story which would take up more time.

**(At the Club)**

"Okay Hibiki says they are at a place called The Pink Slip. I wonder what that is." Lucy said.

"Hey I heard that name before. It's sounds like that place Gajeel used to go to before he and I started dating. But her promised me that he wouldn't go there anymore." Levy said.

"But what is it." Bisca said.

"If there was a girl on Gray then there must be only one logical place." Juvia said.

"The strip club." They said all together.

"Okay let's get going." Erza said.

"I better see Natsu just sitting there bored out of his mind..." Lucy said.

"The same with Jellal..." Erza said.

"Because if he is not, There won't be a wedding tomorrow." Lucy said.

As the girls walked out of the club they got into a carriage and headed toward the strip club at full speed.

**(The Strip Club)**

As they guys were about to leave they heard a man outside yelling. There hearts were beating faster and faster.

"Hey females aren't aloud here unless they work here." One male voice said.

"Hey you better get out of her way, She is the great Erza Scarlet." Another male voice said.

"Oh God." Jellal said.

"The rain woman Juvia is here too."

"Damn." says Gray.

"Not the drunk Cana and the shoot out Bisca."

"No." Alzack said.

"The take over demon Mirajane."

"Shit this isn't man." Elfman said.

"Sweet Levy is here."

"She seems in a good mood atlease." Gajeel said.

"Wait a minute she looks pissed."

"There goes my life." Gajeel said.

"Is that, it is the great Lucy Dragneel. The dragon slayer of fire, Woah look at her flames, they are golden."

"My Life is over just somebody please tell Akarui that I love her." Natsu said.

The girls busted through the door blazing with rage. The guys coward in fear, Erza walked over to all of them and picked up Gray and Natsu. She carried them over to a table and sat them down. She then went back to grab Jellal, Alzack, and Laxus. aShe put Laxus over her shoulder since she ran out of hands. She then looked back at Elfman and Gajeel and they ran towards the table in a flash. Erza was standing right in front of the table with Juvia, Lucy, Bisca, and Levy. Mira and Cana were standing by the exits so none of them would run away.

"NOW, EXPLAIN!." The girls at the table said in unison.

"I guess I will go first." Gray said.

"Juvia look i'm sorry."

"How could you do something like this Gray-sama. What did I ever do to you, Did I not satisfy you enough at home. Is it because i'm ugly?"

"No Juvia it's none of those things. I just... we just wanted to take Natsu out for his bachelor party nothing more."

"So that means it's okay for you to go off and let those bitches dance on you with their breast haning out. Are mines not good enough for you."

"No Juvia you are perfect."

"Then did you come her and have these little whores touch you and grind on you like that. I though you said the only person that can touch you like that is me."

"Juvia I fucked up. I'm sorry."

"Gray I don't like think sorry is going to work this time. I think we need to take a break." Juiva said as she walked out of the strip club. It started to rain and Gray ran after her.

"Juvia please stop running."

She continued.

"Juvia please."

She didn't listen.

"Juvia, I love you."

She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him.

"Do you really mean that Gray."

"Every single part Juvia. Please give me a second chance. You are my everything abnd I don't know what I would do without you." Gray said as he walked up to her.

"I love you too." They kissed and walk back to the club where everyone else was.

"Okay so far three couples are better now. That leave Jellal and Erza and the main event Natsu and Lucy." Gajeel said.

"Explain." Erza said.

"Erza listen to me I told them that this was a bad idea. Plus all I did was get drunk and nothiung more. Technically I stuck to the original plan which to go to the bar. I did, Some strippers came up to me and asked me if I wanted a dance and I said no." Jellal said

"Oh Jellal." Erza said as she hugged him and apologized for assuming.

"One more couple to go."

"Luce can I explain now?"

"No." Lucy said

"No?"

"Yes, No I don't wanna hear it."

"But Luce."

"Luce nothing Natsu, You lied to me. After you told me you would never lie to me again. How many chances have I given you now? This would be your third. Natsu if you keep doing this I don't think I can marry you. We are getting married tomorrow Natsu. Tomorrow. You promised me before I left the house that you wouldn't go to any strip clubs. Remember? You said I was the only stripper for you."

"Luce I know what I said but-."

"But nothing, Natsu just tell me one thing and please do not lie to me."

"Okay."

"Did you or did you not get a lap dance."

"Gajeel mad-."

"DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT NATSU."

"I did."

"That's all I need to hear."

"Luce i'm sorry."

"The wedding is off."

After she said that she walked out into the night. Everyone was shocked. They all just looked at Natsu. He was about to cry, he fell down to his knees and began to cry. He was heart broken. He didn't even do anything wrong. He just lost the love of his life and he doesn't know what to do. Gajeel got up to go comfort him when suddenly his body went flying back towards a wall.

"NATSU! STOP IT!." Erza said.

"Gajeel!" Levy said as she ran over to him.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I WILL BURN YOU ALIVE!."Natsu screamed

His body started to get surrounded by flames. His anger was taking over and someone needed to calm him down quick. He started to run in the direction of Gajeel with is body engulfed in flames. He just about to attack him when suddenly he stopped when Levy stepped in front of Gajeel to protect him.

"I won't let you hurt him." Levy said.

"Lev, no get out of the way now." Gajeel said with a weak voice.

Natsu thought that reminded him of something. It did when Lucy did the exact same think year back when Gajeel was apart of phantom. He was gonna hurt Natsu but Lucy stood in his way. His eyes started to water at the memory and his flames died down and he fell to his knees again.

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed as he cried.

"I feel so back for the poor guy." Bisca said to Mira.

" He is so broken." Mira said as Bisca agreed.

"Luce i'm sorry just please come back to me." He said.


	11. Chapter 11: Dragon Wedding

Lucy was running into the night crying. She was on her way back to fairy tail to pick up Akarui. When she got to the guild she tried to wipe her tears so nobody would notice that she was crying. When she entered she saw Akarui playing with the sight of her daughter having fun brought a smile to her face.

"Hello master, Thank you for watching Akarui tonight."

"Oh it was no problem at all Lucy dear. Tell why were you crying?"

"Oh it was nothing."

"Don't lie to me child. Just tellme what happened."

"Master if it is okay with you I rather not."

"Okay I can respect that. So does this mean the wedding is off then."

"Yes. I think so, I am just gonna go home and sleep on it."

"Okay have a nice night then Lucy dear, Bye bye Akarui."

"Bye Masster." Aakrui said.

As Lucy and Akarui walked home together they saw a shooting start. They made wishes and contiued to walk home. When they got to Natsu's house Lucy sat Akarui down and started to pack a small bag with some of her clothes and Akarui's clothes. She then picked Akarui up and walked out of the home. She started to walk towards the town to go to her old apartment.

"Mama where are we going?"

"To my house."

"What about dada?"

"He is going to his house for the night."

When Lucy got to her apartment she unlocked the door and put a sleeping Akarui in her bed. After that she went towards the bathroom to take a shower. When she turned the water on she started to cry. She didn't want her life to change so suddenly like that. She loved Natsu with all her heart and she didn't want him to go.

"I'm such a fool." She said to herself.

She continued to cry as she got out of the shower. She the wrapped a towel around her but when she heard a sound outside of the bathroom door she paused.

Sniff Sniff 'What is that smell. It seems familiar but I don't know. My senses are still a little messed up from the alcohol.'

Before she opened the door she turned the light off and ignited her hand. She slowly walked out of the bathroom and she saw a dark figure right by her daughter. It was to dark in the room for her to see who it was. The figure was stroking Akarui's head gently while it watched her sleep. Lucy was scared for her daughhter so she reacted like any mother would. She ran towards the figure with a ignited hand and punched the figure with her hand in the face.

"Get away from my child." She said as she fixed her towel.

"Wa-.'

Lucy didn't give the firgure any time to talk she just got on top of it and started to punch the daylights out of it. She was also releasing her anger. She was so angry that she didn notice two things. She was yelling out her thoughts and that she woke up Akarui from her sleep. She ignored it and fell asleep again.

"You broke my heart." She saidas she punched the figure.

"I trusted you." More punches.

"I loved you."

"Now I will show you the pain you've given me, NATSU!" She said as she was about to punch the figure one last time but the figure caught her hand before she punched it.

"I'm sorry." The figure said.

"What?"

"I said I was sorry."

"N-natsu?" She said as she ignited her hand and brought the flame close to the figures face so she could see.

"It is you Natsu, Why are you did you know I was here. Why did you let me hurt yoou like that." Lucy said as she backed away from towards a wall.

" Yeah its me, I came here because I wanted to see Akarui and I wanted to talk to you. I knew you were here because I followed you and Akarui's scent. I let you hurt me because I deserved it I wanted you to get your pain out. I screwed up Lucy and i'm sorry."

"I don't accept."

"Luce when the guys pulled up at the strip club I told them to take me me home. I said that I didn't want to go but they didn't listen to me. They dragged me out of the train and Gajeel told on of the strippers he knew that I needed a lap dance and that he would pay her double if she made sure I had fun. She then took me towards the back of the place toward sthe private room and started to dance. About two mintues into her dance I knew it was wrong so I pushed her off me and walked out. I tried to find the guys so they can take me home that is when all of a sudden you girls showed up and I look bad. I had nothing to do with that plan of lying to you that was all Gray." Natsu said as he got up.

"Natsu..."

"I know you hate me and you don't want to get married tomorrow so I will just go home. You can keep the ring and I will come bye tomorrow with the rest of your things. I can take Akarui tomorrow if you want. I just want you too know that I will always love you Luce. I will be single for the rest of my life. I will try everyday until you take me back or until I die. I really do love you with all my heart." Natsu said as he opened the door to Lucy's apartment.

He was about to walk out when her suddenly felt two arms wrap around his waist. They were Lucy's arms. His eyes widened as he turned around to see her crying while holding on to him. He fell to the ground and grabbed Lucy and pulled her into a hug. He had a few teards fall down his face will he hugged her.

"I love you too Natsu. Will you marry me please."

"It would be my honor."

Lucy then jumped and kissed him on the lips. He then picked her up and carried her to the bed and laid her down next to Akarui. He then pick up Akarui's sleep ing body and put her on top of his chest. They were finally a happy family again.

**(The Day of The Wedding)**

Everyone was at the guild getting everything ready. Wakaba and Macao were in charge of the cake. While Reedus was incharge of the paintings. Warren and Leo were incharge of setting up chairs. Everyone else worked hard to get everything ready bye 3pm.

**(Meanwhile at Lucy's Apartment)**

Lucy was in her apartment with Levy, Bisca, Erza, Mira, Cana, and Juvia. They were her bride's maids, well excepted for Levy. She was the maid of honor. They were helping Lucy get ready for her big day. Right now it was 9am and they only had 6 hours to until the wedding that wasn't a lot of time for them. Right now they had to start her hair.

"Come on Lucy, Why do I have to do your hair? Why can't you call Cancer to do it?" Levy said as she complained.

"I don't know why but the only key I can call out is Leo and Virgo. After I had Akarui those are the only ones I can call out so do something." Lucy said.

"What about a high bun with a some of your hair out in the front and I can curl it for you."

"Whatever floats your boat Lev, Just make sure its cute okay."

As Levy started to do Lucy's hair the front door opened. It was Erza with Lucy's dress. Lucy's eyes lit up with aw. He dress was gorgeous it was a nice ball gown type with a heart shape top and there was a diamond beading around it.

"Levy are you almost done with her hair?" Erza said a she hanged the dress in the closest.

"Yup just a little more and... done." She said

" Great now it's time for make-up." Mira said as she held her make-up kit.

It Mira 3 hours just to do Lucy's make-up perectly. Lucy was just about to fall asleep wher erza yelled at her. That made her jump and get scared out of her mind. But it did wake her up. lucy got up and she looked at the clock and it was now 1pm. She only had two hours until the wedding cermony. All she had to do now is get her dress on and her accesories.

"Alright my turn." Erza said.

"Is it time to put on my dress?"

"Yes it is and i'm going to be the one helping you. Eeven though you didn't pick me to be your maid of honor but that's okay because i'm not complaing hehe." Erza said as she went towards the closest.

"You said you didn't care earlier."

"Well I say alot of things I don't mean you should know that."

**(Meanwhile at Natsu's House)**

"Come Natsu the cermony starts in two hourse get out of bed and get dressed." Gray said.

"Fine."

"Bro why are you sweeting so much?" Gajeel said.

"I'm just a little bit nervous that's all."

"Whatever drama queen hit the shower." Laxus said.

"Yeah Yeah i'm going."

While natsu was showering the other guys were getting dressed and doing their hair. Natsu was really nervous for some reason and he didn't know why. While he was showering he started to sing.

"Yeah yeah yeah, the rock city boy. Yeah yeah yeah, the rock city baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar,Todoku made oh yeah utaou Just music sore dake ni sasageru yo oh yeah."

"Hey Natsu quit siinging and get out here already." Alzack said.

"I'm coming."

"You got an hour and a half let's go." Gray said.

When Natsu got out of the bathroom he had his boxers on already. He was now drying his hair with a towel. Laxus threw him his tux and he started to get dressed. His tux was black with a red bow. Everyone else hand black with white bows. Gray was the best man and everyone else didn't seem to care at all. Whne Natsu was done getting dressed he sat down so Gray could do his hair.

"You know how to do it right?"

"Yeah man just sit down so we can go." Gray said.

He did his hair in 10 minutes.

"Hey Gajeel can you go get my shoes for me." Natsu said.

"Whatever Dragneel." Gajeel said.

"Okay we gotta get going, Because if we are late I can kiss my relationship goodbye." Jellal said.

"Natsu put you shoes on in the carriage." Gray said.

"Okay."

"How much time do we have?" Laxus asked.

"About 45 minutes we cannot be late." Jellal said.

"Jellal chill out. that's what you get for being Erza's boyfriend." Gajeel said.

"Well at lease my girl has boobs" Jellal said.

"Damn." Gray and Natsu said in unison.

"Well at lease my girl doesn't wear the pants in our relationship." Gajeel spat back.

"Burn." Laxus said.

"Juvia beats all your girls when it comes to boob size." Gray said.

Everyone started to laugh at his comment. He wasn't ammused though.

"What's so funny?"

"Everyone knows that Luce has the biggest boobs." Natsu said.

"He is right about that one." Laxus said.

"Yup but Erza comes in second." Jellal said.

" I think Mira and Erza are tied." Laxus said.

"Yeah and Bisca is third." Alzack said.

"Make that fourth." Gray said.

"Yeah he is right." Natsu said.

"So it goes like this: Lucy, Erza and Mira, Juvia and Cana, Bisca, And last but not lease Levy." Gray said.

Everyone agreed except for Gajeel.

"Game point Natsu." Natsu said as he smiled.

"Who do you think would win in magic contest, Mira or Lucy" Laxus said.

" I would have to say Lucy from experience." Natsu said.

"Lucy." Gray said as he high fived Natsu.

"Mira." Alzack said.

"Mira." Laxus said.

"Lucy and Mira." Jellal said.

"Come on Gajeel you are the tie breaker."

"Well bunny girl does look like she knows what to do but Mira seems like she been in the game long and she would have more experience. I would have to say Mira." Gajeel said.

"Haha Mira wins."

**(At Lucy's Apartment)**

Lucy had her dress on and her shoes. All she had to do was was put her earring on and they were ready to leave the house. Lucy looked in the mirror as she put on her finishing touches and headed out into the carriage.

"How much time do we have?" Lucy asked.

"30 minutes. It's going to take us 15 to get to the guild." Erza said.

"So let's play a game on the way." Levy said

"What kind of game Levy?"

"It's to see whose boyfriend is strongest."

"I don't want to play that because we will just start arguing and it will start someting stupid so no." Erza said everyone else agreed with her.

"Okay fine well this just wasted ten minutes so let's just sit here for five more minutes in complete silence." Juvia said.

When the girl got to the guild they opened the doors to see a beautiful ceremony stop. Lucy was taken to the back to wait. Minutes later the guys got there and there was only five minutes until the wedding started. Everyone got to their seats and the music started playing. The guild door opened and Lucy started to walk slowly as the music continued. Since her father was dead, the master walked her down the aisle. Lucy saw her soon to be husband standing at the end of the guild with everyone else. She saw tears in his eyes. This wanted to make her cry also. When she got to her destination the master whispered into her ear and he let Natsu take her hands.

"You look wonderful my child."

"Thank you Master Makarov."

"Hey Luce you look stunning." Natsu said.

"You don't look so back yourself.

The ceremony started and the priest said what he had to say before Natsu and Lucy could say their vows to each other. Natsu was first, Here we go.

"Luce we've knew each other for quite some time now. I am really happy that I met you in Hargeon. You are my sunshine and you are my life, You are my weakness and you are my strength. With every passing day our love grows stronger. I know we've been through hell and back, but we still made it. Without you I wouldn't be here today and I know that for a fact. To summarize everything, I Love You Luce. I really do." Natsu said.

There were 'awws' here and there and there was some weeping too.

"Gajeel are you crying?" Gray whispered.

"Shut up man." He whispered back.

"Natsu you've made me into a strong woman. When my mother died I thought my world was over. My dream was to be in Fairy Tail and now you are my new dream. You don't know how much I love you. We had a beautiful child together, you got to see your father again. We got to have our wedding with our family. You are what keeps me going. You are what makes my flames golden, you are golden Natsu. If I could do anything in the world I would be with you forever. I Love You Natsu, and I always will." Lucy said.

"Will the ring bearer please bring the rings." The priest said.

Romeo came up with a pillow, with two rings on it. He gave one to Natsu and one to Lucy. He have them a smile and walked off.

"With these ring, I give you the power to let them symbolize your love."

Natsu slipped on the diamond ring on Lucy's finger and Lucy slipped on the gold ring onto Natsu's finger.

"Natsu do you take Lucy to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Lucy do you take Natsu to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I pronounce you to be Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel, you may now kiss the bride."

Natsu slammed his lips onto Lucy lips. When a dragon gets married and they seal the kiss,the dragons mate is now able to use there full power and they stronger than ever. Lucy's back started to glow. Golden fire wings came out of her back. This was showing that her true powers are awakening. The same happened to Natsu but his wings were red instead of gold. When they broke their kiss everyone congratulated them. But before the real party could start Lucy had to throw her bouquet. All the girl get ready to catch the flowers. When she threw it all the girls started jumping in the air. When suddenly the flowers landed in both Erza and Levy's hands. Jellal and Gajeel blushed and walked away.

"Now let's get this party started!" Natsu yelled.

Everyone started dancing and eating. They were having a blast, After the party ended Natsu carried Lucy back to her apartment.

"Hey Erza are you sure you are okay with taking care of Akarui for the night?" Lucy yelled.

"Yeah I got it, go have fun."

"Okay thanks.

When the newlywed couple got to the apartment you can guess what they did next. The night was full with bliss and enjoyment. The Dragon King and Queen had a great time in the earthland. So far far being the dragon king wasn't so bad for Natsu. He didn't really have a lot of duties to do. He was enjoying his life with his wife and child. Everything was all good. At _First._

_-__**The End**_

_**make sure you check out book 2 if you liked this one. it's called Dragon King:The Return of Acnologia**_


End file.
